Los Hombres Prefieren a las Cabronas
by Militha93
Summary: Ya lo sé, pagar por un hombre es bajo y patético, pero no es como si realmente lo estuviera pagando "para mi". Más bien era para "Freddie". Osea que el patético en todo caso era él. -Sam Puckett. / Seddie ha terminado tras 2 años de convivencia. Freddie tenía su "Gracia" escondida. specho.Sam y su nuevo novio alquilado...Mucha Diversión. -Adaptación a Seddie-
1. Prefacio

**_Sinopsis:_****_ Seddie ha terminado tras dos años de convivencia. Freddie Benson tenía su "Gracia" escondida, el famoso productor ejecutivo de los más exitosos programas de el importante canal iTv engañó a su novia, la carnívora y carismática chef de iTv, Sam Puckett. Ella decidida a dejar de ser "La Pobrecita" ha tomado cartas en el asunto. "Contratar un novio de Alquiler"._**

* * *

_Lamentablemente esta historia no me pertenece, la encontré por ahí, no sé quién el el autor, pero mientras la leía moría de la risa, por eso decidí compartirla con Ustedes ;) Si alguien sabe o ya la a leído por ahí, me dice quién es el autor para darle sus merecidos créditos por la historia. Esto es una adaptación Seddie, por lo tanto no es fiel y digna a la historia original, la he modificado lo suficiente para adaptarla a los personajes de iCarly (que por cierto tampoco :( me pertenece)_

* * *

**Los Hombres Prefieren a Las Cabronas**

_El amor apesta..._

_No es una afirmación hecha a la ligera._

_El amor apesta,_  
_la vida en general apesta,_  
_pero el amor todavía más._

_Y estoy segura que alrededor del mundo habrá muchísimas mujeres que coincidan,_  
_y aquellas que no:_  
_Esperen, solo esperen._  
_Un día él dirá que las cosas no están funcionando y ahí me voy a reír._  
_O quizás el viejo "no eres tu... soy yo"._  
_Necesito espacio._

_¿Quiere espacio?_

_¿Que tal si le agrandas el trasero de una patada?,_  
_Eso es a lo que yo llamo espacio..._  
_O a lo mejor tu no eres ya aquella chica que el conoció._  
_Y claro él esta perfecto... según él…_  
_O según la zorra que se consiguió._  
_De seguro el muy idiota no sospecha que su coche es su principal atractivo._

_Y luego llega con la camisa llena de rouge…_  
_No pasa nada, tu estas paranoica._  
_De seguro su madre usa el rojo número 122 del labial,_  
_y de seguro también ella opta por las tangas negras…_

_Y lo siguiente que escuchas son cuchicheos en el teléfono,_  
_y de paso te pones contenta porque con tanto viaje de negocios seguro que mejora la economía._

_Y al final te dice que hay que hablar:_  
_Mira conocí a alguien..._  
_El punto es que..._  
_No esta funcionando..._  
_No nos hagamos mas daño..._

_¡Oh si! él tiene la sensibilidad de una pared…_

_Y esa misma tarde estas en casa de tu mejor amiga con tu pijama mas ridículo, ese de franela._  
_Tu dignidad por el piso, una caja de pañuelos de papel y otra de bombones, _  
_y tu recién adquirido diploma de idiota a cuestas._

_Como ves el amor apesta._

_Yo creo que a una a eso de los siete años deberían de advertirle que:_

_a) Santa no existe, son los padres…_

_b) No hay ratones que se lleven tus dientes. Solo ratas sucias._

_c) El príncipe azul no existe...solo ratas sucias._

_Y finalmente quiero hacer un aparte y hablarte a ti,_  
_sí a ti, a ti la rubia platinada cuyo color no es natural,_  
_la del trasero firme y bubis operadas._  
_A ti que apenas tienes 20 años y el coeficiente de una niña de 12._  
_A ti te voy a decir algo..._

_Quédatelo, al cabo ni lo quería!_

* * *

**Que opinan?**

Espero les guste esta historia, para así publicar el primer capitulo ¿Saben que existe un ingenioso invento llamado _**"Review"**_ que sirve para que ustedes puedan expresar lo que piensan?

_Quiero saber que opinan!_

_Militha93_


	2. Él y su Gracia

_Está historia no me pertenece (tampoco sé quién la escribió) es una adaptación Seddie. Mi asesor ha intentado convencerme de que iCarly no me pertenece (y sé que está mintiendo), dice que a Dan Schneider se le ocurrió antes que a mí. Y que por ende Seddie tampoco es mío... Eso me entristece :(_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Él y su "Gracia"**

– Se llama Gracia –chillé. – ¿Que clase de nombre es Gracia? ¡Gracias hacen los animales!

– Lo sé Sam, lo sé...

– ¡No, no lo sabes! Te lo acabo de contar… en fin esa tipa... "Grasa"... ¡Tiene apenas 18 años!

–Oh cariño, cuánto lo siento…

¡Grandioso! Yo estaba destrozada y Carly solo decía "oh cariño, cuanto lo siento".

– ¡Una rata! ¡Eso es lo que es! –Regañé golpeando una almohada – ¿Puedes creer que me pidió que dejara el microondas? ¡Cuando yo misma lo compré con mi sueldo! ¿Sabes que respondió?

– ¿Que respondió? –Preguntó con autentica curiosidad.

– ¡Que de todos modos tú ya tenías uno aquí y por eso no lo necesitaba!

– Oh Sam, cuanto lo siento...

– Oh no, no lo sientas. –Me soné ruidosamente la nariz y agregué –Él lo va a sentir cuando encuentre todas esas fotos y cosas que teníamos...

– Sobre eso... -me interrumpió Carly con cara de pesar. -Hay algo que quiero darte... –No dijo una sola palabra más y se fue, al rato regresó con una caja.

Yo me quedé helada solo con verla... él no podía... no era posible que... el me estuviera...

– ¡No! –Grité furiosa y lagrimas se me escapaban de los ojos sobre esa pequeña caja rosa llena de fotografías –no, él dijo que era especial... Dijo que la conservaría por siempre...

–Ya, ya, no llores… –Me dio una delicada palmadita en la espalda.

¡Aquel bastardo cretino! ¿Que le costaba conservar siquiera una fotografía, eh? ¿Que era yo acaso? ¿La parte en blanco de su vida? ¿Dos años huecos?

_"Oh sí mira, aquí cumplo los 24 y aquí los 27..."_

¿Y en medio que?

En medio una estúpida que le dio ¡Dos años de su vida! Oh si...

_"¿Cómo era su nombre? Algo que sonaba como comida..."_

Tomé todas las fotos y murmuré –Quiero estar sola.

Carly asintió y salió. Estaba en mi casi habitación. Digo, estaba en el apartamento de Carly, pero desde que Spencer se casó con Natasha, la chica del Pac Rat me he apoderado poco a poco de su habitación. O ex-habitación. Sobre todo cuando me enfadaba con el tonto y venia a estar unas noches con Carly.

Mírenlo, digo, ni siquiera era guapo. Definitivamente no era inteligente, si lo fuera no me hubiese cambiado por otra… ¡Demonios! Y cuando me besaba... Cuando me besaba tenia la manía de sentarme en su regazo y acariciarme la espalda haciéndome sentir la cosa más especial y sexy del universo... Ok, y quizás si fuera un poquitín, solo un poquito, guapo... y... y...

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por que? ¿Por qué, eh?

Genial ahí estaba de nuevo compadeciéndome, como si yo hubiera hecho algo mal... Ósea ¿Que culpa tenía yo? Yo no le había presentado a "grasa" y tampoco me había acostado con ella. Y bien quizás no me ponía esas tangas asquerosas. Y definitivamente mis pechos eran míos y no cortesía de un cirujano de tercera... ¿Y que? ¿Alguna vez se había quejado de ellos? ¿Y que si no era muy alta? No iba a ponerme unos tacones de 30 centímetros como si fuera la mujer de los zancos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas:  
1. No podía competir con ella...  
2. No quería hacerlo...

Si al muy perro le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres no sé como lo había retenido 2 años a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando la voz de alarma de mi conciencia empezó a sonar...

_Quizás el muy bastardo se hubiera divertido más de la cuenta durante esos dos años..._

De acuerdo, bien por él, mientras yo trabajaba como una esclava, él andaba haciendo quien sabe que. Bueno, por lo menos ya me lo había sacado de encima. Y nadie puede decir que él me haya dejado porque fui yo la que salió por esa puerta por libre voluntad... Bien que si hubiera querido me hubiera quedado ahí con él y su gracia. Y que bonito trío hubiéramos hecho.

Si señor, yo estaba bien...

* * *

_**Holas! He aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia... Espero le guste!**_

_**Unos cuántos **__**Reviews**__**?**_


	3. El Duelo

**_Esta historia no es mía, ni idea de quién es... Me he convencido de que iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, espero que el tío Dan algún día me herede los derechos... (Esperen, él no es mi tío... Ouch!)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "El Duelo"**

–No esta nada bien. –Suspiró Carly

– ¿Dices que estuvo toda la noche mirando películas?

Carly asintió. Dejándose caer derrotada en el sofá.

–Tuvo una crisis muy grave cuando Leonardo DiCaprio se ahogó en Titanic. Tuve que quitarle la televisión.

– ¿Y ya le has dicho que él se va a casar?

–Shhh… –Siseó Carly con desesperación. –Baja la voz ¿Cómo pretendes que le diga eso? ¡No tengo suficiente comida en toda la casa como para cubrir semejante calamidad!

Melanie suspiró cansada, jamás imaginó que el Seddie terminaría de esa manera, mucho menos iba imaginar en las condiciones en las que quedaría su hermana.

– ¿Y que esta haciendo ahora? –preguntó mirando cuidadosamente en dirección a la habitación de Spencer, donde se encontraba Sam.

–Pues le quité la tele, pero no le pude quitar la música...

Melanie asintió y se encaminó a la habitación...

_Cucaracha,_  
_Culebra ponzoñosa,_  
_Escoria de la vida,_  
_Te odio y te desprecio,_  
_Rata de dos patas te estoy hablando a ti..._

– ¿Sam? –la llamó Melanie mientras abría la puerta.

– ¡Vete! –Gruñó Sam, acostada con la cabeza debajo de una almohada. –Déjame hacer mi duelo en paz.

–No nena. –Dijo Melanie sentándose en la cama. –Créeme tu trasero me va a agradecer mi intervención.

Sam se removió inquieta, sacando la almohada de su cabeza.

– ¿Que tiene mi trasero, eh?

– ¿A donde crees que irán a parar todos estos bombones? –Preguntó Melanie alzando una ceja, mostrando tres cajas de bombones que estaban esparcidas en la cama.

– ¿Al trasero de la zorra? –Preguntó Sam, fingiendo inocencia.

–Si claro, si fuera así él ya estaría golpeando tu puerta.

–No lo nombres ¿ok?

–No, yo no lo nombré, nunca dije Fre...

– ¡Que no lo digas! –Gritó Sam con mirada desquiciada.

–Está bien, está bien –Dijo Melanie intentando calmarla, mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el equipo de música. –No lo nombramos, su nombre muere aquí. Pero tú no. No puedes quedarte en casa escuchando Paquita la del Barrio una noche de sábado.

– ¿Que hay de malo con Paquita? –Preguntó Sam sorbiéndose la nariz y levantándose se la cama abrazando una almohada. –Si la hubiera escuchado con más atención esto no me habría pasado...

–Mira, lo que te hizo Fre..."ese" fue una canallada, después de todo tú dejaste todo por él.

–Sí. Si, si lo hice. –Murmuró Sam empezando a hipar.

–Dejaste la comodidad de tu casa para ir a vivir con él...

–Sí, la comodidad…

–Y para encerrarte en su enorme casa...

–Sí ¡Su tonta casa! –Sam empezaba a llorar… otra vez.

– ¿Y todo para que?

– ¡Para que me engañe con una zorra! –Grité.

De acuerdo gracias a Melanie ya me sentía mil veces... peor.

Me arrojé violentamente sobre la cama y de nuevo me dediqué a revivir momentos que a mi entender habían sido felices.

–Sam, nena mira, a lo que voy es que: él no te merece, tú eres linda...

–Sí. Si lo soy ¿verdad?

–No en el sentido "plástico" de la palabra, pero si lo eres, eres hermosa, y también inteligente, y talentosa, divertida, creativa, buena amiga, graciosa, sincera, independiente… Y si él no supo valorar eso ¡Al diablo con él!

–Sí al diablo con Fre... No ¡no puedo!

–Ya Sammy… –Melanie me abrazó con delicadeza como si me fuera a romper. –Mira hay miles de chicos...

–Uno peor que el otro.

–Oh no, no es así, y tú lo sabes. Tan solo tienes que salir y olvidarte de Fr... él.

–Ese es el problema, no puedo, no quiero olvidarme de él... –Confesé llorando. –Tal vez si hubiera sido una relación superficial y estúpida dolería menos pero de verdad sentía que me quería, dejé todo por él... ¿Y para que? ¡Para que él me dé una sonora patada en el trasero!

–Sí, pero no te atormentes con eso.

–Y lo peor es esa tipa, la tal Gracia... ¡Ni siquiera la conozco y ya lo odio!

–Sam…

–Me gustaría... –empecé a decir enfadándome más a cada palabra. –Me gustaría que desaparecieran los dos del mundo... que se perdieran en la isla de Lost ¡O algo así!

–Mira Sam. Ya deja de enloquecerte, lo que tú tienes que hacer es salir de aquí, olvidarte de él, divertirte con tus amigos y cuando estas lista, conocer otro chico y será como si Fre... él no hubiera existido nunca. Además ¿Qué pasó con la Sam ruda? ¿Qué pasó con esa chica que no lloraba?

– ¡Ese tonto la ablando! –refunfuñé.

– ¿Sabes cuantos días has estado aquí? –me preguntó Melanie.

– ¿Uno?

– ¡Tres! ¡Tres días! Me parece suficiente duelo ¿No crees?

–Sí. –Me puse de pie en la cama. –Tienes razón ¡Ya es suficiente! –Me sequé las lágrimas. –¡Al diablo con esos dos! ¡Hola mundo! –Tomé el control remoto y encendí la radio.

_Y pasando a otras noticias ¿que creen? Encontramos al famoso productor ejecutivo de iTv Freddie Benson, almorzando con una chica muy bonita en un conocido restaurante de la cuidad de Los Ángeles. Apenas dos días después de haber anunciado su rompimiento con la chef más famosa de la televisión Samantha Puckett. El creador de nuestras series favoritas se vio muy entretenido e incluso circulan rumores muy fuertes de que lo vieron entrando a una joyería en el centro y comprando un costoso anillo de diamantes... ¿Acaso de nos casa Fre..._

Apagué la radio bruscamente y grité:

–¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER FREDWAR BENSON! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!


	4. Sentimientos Vengativos

_**Dios Bendiga a quién sea que haya escrito esta historia, yo sólo la adapte para ustedes. No hace falta que diga que iCarly no me pertenece, ustedes ya lo saben... igual creo que ya lo dije... **_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos Vengativos**

Creo que exageré un poquitín en mi reacción. Digo a todo el mundo le da por romper cosas, además son "mis cosas". ¡Yo trabajé y pagué por ellas! Pero a Melanie y Carly no les pareció así y por eso me dieron tres calmantes (Bueno ahora que lo pienso también habían algunas cosas de Spencer, pero da igual). Ahora me siento como Lucy descubriendo Narnia. Y lo peor es que en este estado de seminconsciencia sigo oyendo la radio:

_"¿Será que se nos casa Freddie Benson?"_

Él es un tremendo hijo de pu... ¡Hijo de su madre! oh Dios, como lo odio, lo odio tanto que podría pasarle con un camión por encima y dar reversa solo para asegurarme de que este bien muerto.

¡Estúpido canalla!

Si yo fuera otro tipo de mujer, una más bondadosa y tranquila, aceptaría la situación con algo similar a la resignación y con la paciencia de un buda. ¡Pero no! Gracias a Dios yo no era de esas. Lo que Fredward alias "Freddie" me había hecho era la porquería más grande y tenía que pagar por eso.

_**Era su obligación sufrir tanto como yo estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento**_

Y mientras veía esos hermosos y psicodélicos colores me juré algo: No pararía hasta ver a Freddiestúpido hijo de su mamá y su papá, arrodillado a mis pies suplicando perdón.

¿Y entonces que?

Entonces yo alargaría mi hermoso pie y pisaría su sucio cuerpo y luego me reiría en su estúpida cara.

El asunto ahora era ¿cómo? digo no me tengo en tan mal concepto pero estaba prácticamente drogada, tirada en mi cama, con todo el mundo preocupada en mantenerme tranquila y lejos de Freddie. Y el muy cerdo a punto de pedirle a esa zorra que sea su esposa, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Además no podía olvidar que, visto y considerando que él terminó conmigo, no había mucho interés de su parte hacia mi... Así que algo había hecho mal.

Y mientras viajaba por algún lugar desconocido, mi mente se iluminó.

Por un lado Sam, por el otro lado esa zorra... Sam, zorra, Sam, zorra...

¿Que había diferente?

Pues que ella era una golfa regalada y ofrecida, una tipa que de seguro se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta con caros y minúsculos vestidos, híper-mega-recontra-ultra-muy producida, tomando alguna bebida cara. Mientras yo vestía jeans y sudaderas en mi casa y ponía la cena en el horno... Por Dios ¡Que imagen más patética! Pero no era mi culpa.

Alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de brillar, mi belleza llamaba la atención, miles de chicos me codiciaban, fui la gran revelación de la Televisión Gourmet hace algunos años, estuve a punto de tener mi propio programa de cocina en donde recorrería el mundo explorando la cocina internacional.

¿Y que pasó?

Pasó que me enamoré de un patán despreciable llamado Fredward Benson y acepté de inmediato dejar todo, conformándome a la pequeña sección de cocina que tenía al medio día en iTv y adiós viaje por el mundo, chicos codiciándome y belleza llamativa… ¿para qué? Para que él me encerrara en una casa y me convirtiera en... esto.

¡Otra cosa que debía agradecerle al muy hijo de… su mamá!

Bien de acuerdo, cálmate Sam, cálmate... No esta muerto quién pelea... Aún tenía mi dinero, mi vieja ropa, y todas estas ganas de hacer pedazos al infeliz.

Con mi dinero, mi odio, mis ganas de salir adelante y los contactos indicados, haría lo impensable... revivir a la antigua Sam.

Es raro hablar en términos de "la antigua yo" cuando no tengo más de 24 años. Sin embargo me enfocaba en recordar como había sido hasta que el huracán Freddie hiciera pedazos mi autoestima. Por que, no sé si lo aclaré antes, esta es pura y sencillamente una cuestión de orgullo herido. Oh si, yo amaba muchísimo a Fredbobo, lo amaba con cada respiración… Hasta que él se convirtió en una rata y me arrancó el corazón con la frialdad de un témpano de hielo.

Entonces, como estaba desprovista de corazón, mis actuales sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con un amor perdido.

No.

Yo odiaba a Freddie por muchas causas, todas justas.

Primero, por despreciarme cuando le di todo.

Segundo, por transformarme en algo que me horrorizaba.

Tercero, por robarme dos años de mi vida.

Cuarto, por cambiarme por una mala versión de Barbie.

Quinto, por ser feliz.

No me sentía particularmente mala por despreciarlo por ser feliz porque, su felicidad era a costa de mi sufrimiento.

Yo solo quería revertir las cosas. Y como dije no tenía nada que ver con amarlo, el amor no servía de nada y una vez que me deshiciera de Freddie no iba a correr tras ningún otro, por lo menos no del modo sentimental, físicamente... bueno eso ya era otra cosa.

El peor error de una mujer, es poner el corazón en manos de un hombre. Es como darle una navaja a un chimpancé. Por lo tanto sentía que lo mío era casi una misión divina, algo así como _"yo lo arruino, yo lo arreglo"_. Si yo le había dado la navaja al chimpancé en cuestión, yo se la iba a quitar, metafóricamente hablando.

**_Lo que le iba a quitar era su capacidad de hacer daño a mujeres inocentes y confiadas como yo._**

Bien, al carajo con eso. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna misión divina, ni nada por el estilo. Solo iba a vengar mi orgullo, no me importaban las otras mujeres, solamente yo, yo y yo. Pero lo otro sonaba mejor, así que adoptaría ese discurso.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí fresca como una lechuga y mi primer pensamiento fue "Tengo mucho que hacer"

– ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Carly preocupada en cuanto me vio salir de la habitación.

–Perfectamente Carla. –Sonreí. –Buenos días ¿Que me cuentas?

–Bien un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello... –Murmuró distraída mientras me examinaba con la mirada. –Este... ¿Quieres Desayunar?

–Sí, tengo mucha hambre. –Me quejé sobando mi barriga. –Pero… ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de comer tartas. ¿Vamos a desayunar a Tartas Galini?

Carly me miró como si yo fuera E.T el extraterrestre.

– ¿Tu estas bien? –Me preguntó tocando mi frente al parecer medía mi temperatura.

–Supongo que te refieras a todo ese asunto de Freddie. –Cuando lo nombré Carly se encogió como si estuviera nombrando al diablo. –Oh, no te preocupes, yo lo pensé, lo pensé realmente bien y no puedo quedarme sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena. No es mi estilo, por lo menos no mi nuevo y recién adquirido estilo. Hay demasiadas cosas que valen la pena y no pienso perdérmelas, ya tuve suficiente tiempo para lamentarme.

– ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí Carly. –Sonreí ampliamente.

Estoy bien segura de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Freddie pero eso no es algo que ella deba saber.

– ¡Que bien! –exclamó aliviada. –Llamó Gibby para saber como estabas.

– Que lindo detalle de su parte, recuérdame que le regrese el llamado.

Si claro ¡Cuando las vacas vuelen!

Gibby era el amigo de Freddie, es más. Apostaría lo que fuera a que él le había contado sobre nuestro rompimiento y hasta lo había mandado a averiguar como estaba. Seguro que el muy asqueroso quería regodearse con mi ruina.

Llamaría a Gibby, claro que lo haría y le contaría la verdad…

_...Mi hermosa y personal versión de la verdad..._

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer todos sus Review y su apoyo! Enserio estoy muy, muy agradecida... **_

_No creo que tarde tanto en actualizar esta historia, al fin y al cabo es sólo una adaptación. Pero sobre Calle con Dos Direcciones es distinto... Mi cerebro a veces se niega a cooperar y no se le ocurre que escribir, o tiene buenas ideas y no sabe como desarrollarlas, así que pido paciencia con esa historia._

_** Nos leemos muy pronto!**_

_**Militha93**_


	5. Mi Verdad

_He vuelto... aunque no me crean, me han raptado los Ovnis!_

* * *

_**Nada aquí es mío, yo solo adapte la historia... Quizá, algún día, cuando Carly Shay sea Vice-Presidenta de los Estados-Juntos-Unidos-4-Ever las cosas cambien para mí... **_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mi Verdad**

– ¿Hola? ¿Gibby?

– ¿Sam? –Preguntó confundido desde el otro lado de la línea. – ¡Sam! ¿Eres tú?

–Hasta donde sé, sí soy Sam… -murmuré mirándome a mi misma y preguntándome si realmente estaba siendo yo misma en ese momento.

– ¿Sam, estas bien?

–Pues la verdad no, tengo un horrible dolor… -Intenté no reír al imaginar la expresión de Gibby, deje unos segundos de suspenso acomodé el auricular del teléfono en mi oreja y luego agregué –pero es por mi período, podría ser peor.

–No hablaba de eso –dijo confundido. Oh si, grandioso su voz sonaba perpleja porque yo no hubiera sacado aún el tema "F". –Hablaba de... –dijo indeciso –ya sabes…

– ¿Te refieres a que Freddie y yo "Caput"?

_Al grano Gibson se que te mueres por preguntarlo_.

–Sí, a eso –parecía aliviado a que fuera yo quién lo dijera – ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Por que no habría de estarlo? Digo, no es algo que no viera venir dadas las circunstancias…

– ¿Te refieres a...? –Su voz se notaba insegura al preguntar. – ¿Tu sabias lo de la otra?

Saboreé lo que diría con anticipación

–Mira las cosas entre Freddie y yo no andaban bien hace mucho. Supongo que no puedo culparlo por buscar atenciones afuera, cuando yo misma... –Deje la oración en el aire como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto. –Olvida que dije eso. –Agregué rápidamente mientras me sonreía a mi misma.

–No, no ¿Que es lo que ibas a decir?

Perfecto, había picado.

–Pues lo que te cuente va a quedar entre tú y yo ¿verdad?

_Entre tú, yo y todo . Publícalo si quieres, solo importa que Freddiestúpido lo oiga._

–Por supuesto –me aseguró automáticamente. –Cuéntame.

–Bueno, pues... yo... bien, yo... estaba... conociendo a alguien más… -dije intentando sonar culpable. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea. Sonreí satisfecha. – ¿Bueno? Uh, Gibby ¿Estas ahí?

–Sí aquí estoy –Y sonaba realmente aturdido. –Es solo que... ¡Vaya! No sabia que tu... No tenia ni idea.

–Bien ya sabes lo que dicen: No conviene dejar sola a una mujer en casa mucho tiempo.

– ¿Y hace mucho que tú...?

– ¿Le ponía el cuerno a Freddie? –completé su pregunta en tono inocente. –Lo siento, no hay otra manera más elegante de decirlo... humf, déjame pensar… No, no hace tanto, digo no en el sentido físico de la expresión.

_¡Oh Dios que momento glorioso! ¡Mucho mejor que los orgasmos que me daba el estúpido de Freddie!_

– ¡Vaya! –repitió Gibby atónito.

–Si cuento todo esto es para que no te preocupes por mi, es que de seguro andabas súper preocupado. Pero por favor no digas nada, ya no importa, además solo haríamos daño involucrando mas personas ¿No crees? Yo no tengo la intención de que mi relación se vuelva algo de dominio público, quiero preservarla. Por favor Gibby, se discreto…

–Por lo que veo es enserio.

–No empezó así pero... la verdad es que cuando uno esta en una relación rutinaria y sin magia... bueno mejor ya me callo, no debería hablar así de mi relación con Freddie, los primeros dos meses fueron muy buenos.

– ¿Rescatas solo dos meses de una relación de dos años? –Me preguntó Gibby sonando alarmado.

–La verdad, sí –suspiré dramáticamente. –No se como pude seguir durante tanto tiempo, supongo que la fuerza de la comodidad, hay días que me reprocho a mí misma haber arruinado tanto mi felicidad y de paso la felicidad del pobre Freddie –dije como si realmente lo lamentara.

– ¿El pobre Freddie? ¿Es decir que no te importa lo que él hizo?

–Claro que no ¡No seas tonto! Si no lo hacia él, probablemente lo habría hecho yo y pues soy una dama... –murmuré como si fuera obvio. –Bueno Gibby, discúlpame pero estaba por salir a desayunar ¿Te gustaría venir?

–No gracias, si ya veo que estas bien, mejor que otros...

– ¿Cuáles otros? –pregunté confundida.

–No me hagas caso… -Repuso Gibby rápidamente, como si hubiese dicho algo indebido.

–Bueno humf... Adiós Gibby, gracias por preocuparte. Espero verte pronto. –Y terminé la llamada sin importarme la despedida de Gibby.

¿Cuales otros?_ ¿Sería "ese" otro?_

A lo mejor él no la estaba pasando tan bien como yo pensaba...

_Sí claro ¡Y Shakira no sabe bailar!_

Era obvio que Gibby no hablaba de él. Bueno de todos modos nada me sacaría la felicidad de esa hermosa mentira que acababa de soltar como si nada. Tantos años en la televisión me habían dotado de la suficiente gracia para mentir con naturalidad… como una actriz de verdad.

Humf. Ahora debería contar hasta cinco... Ya oía la perphone de Freddie sonando. ¡Demonios! como quisiera poder ver su cara de asombro...

_¿Cómo? ¿No soy yo el centro del universo?_

¡Ja! Imaginándose cornudo, viéndose al espejo, pensando como será el hombre con el que lo engañé, mas guapo, mas joven, mas inteligente…

_¡Mierda!_

Pegué un salto y me enderecé

La maldita curiosidad lo haría investigar y el hombre en cuestión... ¡No existía!

Bien tendría que trabajar sobre mi amante ardiente, experto e inexistente. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien.

Primero mi aspecto y luego los hombres caerían como moscas, ya vería como conseguirme a uno lo suficientemente preocupante para el gordo ego de Freddie. Por ahora nadie me quitaría este delicioso momento de triunfo.

_Y era solo el principio..._

* * *

_**He regresado!**_

_**La verdad es que los ovnis no me ha raptado, pero he estado una semana, una larga semana sin internet (y me siento como si me hubiesen raptado y desconectado del mundo, creo que este planeta es un sitio más bello gracias a internet), además mi computador de había revelado en mi contra y me he atrasado con todo... Así que lamento que hayan esperado tanto... es probable que mañana actualice capitulo aquí y en Calle con Dos Direcciones...**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar... Muchas gracias!**_

_**Ahora, si creo que no leeremos pronto!**_

_**Militha93**_


	6. Un Chico de Alquiler

_**iCarly no me pertenece, el Seddie tampoco... Y sólo estoy adaptando esta historia, que tampoco es mía...**_

_**Lo sé, mi vida es muy triste... :(**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un Chico de Alquiler**

La fiesta de la revista _Hollywood arts_. Es un híper mega evento. Siempre acudimos. Bueno lo hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos el engendro y yo. Y de seguro él lo hará con su tipa esa especie de zorra. Y yo no iba a ser menos.

Como la fiesta era el viernes y estábamos a miércoles tenia que darme prisa en conseguir algunas cosas... Lo usual, ya saben: un vestido, lindas joyas, unos zapatos, un hombre...

Si yo fuera una de esas locas estúpidas y descerebradas (soy las dos primeros pero definitivamente no descerebrada), intentaría conocer a un hombre esta misma noche.

Bien, por suerte no lo soy, no es como si quisiera enredarme con alguien mas y no pienso jugar con una persona, ya me lo hicieron a mi después de todo. Así que decidí ser práctica, necesitaba a un hombre que estuviera disponible, fuera guapo, y se mostrase interesado en mi, no que realmente lo estuviese. Después de todo el amor era una complicación y apestaba. No quería un compromiso solo un hombre que llevara unos jeans con la suficiente gracia como para reducir a Freddie a un Boy Scout.

¿Por que no recurrir a una de esas agencias de modelos, actores, y gente así?

_Ya lo sé, pagar por un hombre es bajo y patético, pero no es como si realmente lo estuviera pagando "para mi". Más bien era para "Freddie". Ósea que el patético en todo caso era él._ Además esto no seria como si yo llamara un stripper o algo así, más bien seria una puesta en escena para que yo demostrara mis dotes histriónicas.

¡Al carajo! Quiero un hombre pero no voy a tener un rollo sentimental así que, tomé mi chequera, mis gafas oscuras (para que nadie me reconociera) y salí.

* * *

–Déjeme ver si entendí, quiere un modelo, actor, que haga una teatralización para…

La mujer alzó las cejas con impaciencia.

–Es simplemente para actuar, tengo una puesta en escena y me hace falta el galán ¿Entiende? Sólo necesito un chico atractivo para mi pequeña escena. –Dije hastiada.

–Bien de acuerdo con su solicitud parece estar todo en regla, señorita... ¿Bushwell?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Oh bien, una mentirilla no le hacia daño a nadie. Yo era una celebridad, con apenas media hora de exposición diaria, pero celebridad al fin. Imaginar que mi nombre salga a la luz como "la chef que tuvo que comprar los servicios de un hombre" no era muy tranquilizante.

–De acuerdo –prosiguió. – ¿Es muy importante que sea rubio?

–Sí, lo es ¿Ha visto a esos hombres de cabello castaño oscuro? No me gustan, es como si escondieran algo… –Por ejemplo una mujercita llamada _Gracia._

Ella me miró como si fuera la persona más excéntrica del mundo y así me sentía, pero afortunadamente para ambas también era considerablemente rica lo que definitivamente le quitaba peso a mi locura.

– ¿Y específicamente no tiene que tener ojos café verdad?

–No, los ojos oscuros son traicioneros...

– Bien señorita Bush…

–Bushwell –sonreí. – ¿Le doy ya el cheque?

Saqué mi chequera y coloqué cinco ceros y se lo tendí. Automáticamente la señora se volvió toda afabilidad y me pidió que la siguiera… Sí _"era tan amable"._

_Amo el dinero, tengo una teoría, un modelo de alquiler cuesta alrededor de siete mil dólares, unos zapatos alrededor de quinientos, que sean cuatro mil dólares por un vestido... Poner en ridículo a Freddie no tiene precio._

Me dejó un instante y luego me presentó a cuatro chicos.

¡Oh Dios!

¿Mencioné que estaban buenísimos?

...Porque si lo estaban. Todos rubios perfectos al estilo de Leo en Titanic o Brad en Troya. Hice unas rápidas preguntas sobre sus carreras y así descarté dos.

El primero, un chico altísimo y con cuerpazo, resultó tener de actor lo que yo de violinista. El segundo resulto, valga la redundancia, ser un violinista... Oh, no me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de los músicos y esta chico era definitivamente mi tipo, altura media, pero con la espalda lo suficientemente ancha como para abrazarme y las manos lo suficientemente grandes como para abarcar mi cintura con las dos. Y una sonrisa que uff… necesité tomar aire antes de comunicarle la desagradable noticia. Él se lo tomó con mucha diplomacia y se despidió de mí dejando rápidamente un papelito en mi mano.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, resultó ser su número telefónico. Así que, después de todo, yo no estaba tan mal. De acuerdo cuando todo esto terminara yo llamaría aunque sea para agradecerle el elevar mi autoestima. Además él era de esos que te quitan el aliento... mmm... bueno, volviendo a los dos restantes hice la última prueba...

Con muy poca discreción miré ambos traseros y al final decidí que el de Chad era el mejor. Él se quedó muy contento y rápidamente le expliqué lo que iba a hacer y decir, no es como si le hubiera quedado algo realmente porque Chad tenía la inteligencia de una patata. Después de dos segundos en su compañía estuve pensando seriamente en ir corriendo tras el otro pero ya era tarde...

Además hasta mi pequeño aprendiz de papa podía hacer algo tan básico como decir_ "Sí hace mucho salgo con ella"_, _"Oh si es la mejor en la cama"_ y ese tipo de cosas. Lo demás corría por mi cuenta y lo sabía.

Chad quedó tan conforme como si le hubiese ofrecido un papel en _"Sonny with a Chance"_ y cuando le expliqué con delicadeza de que cabía la posibilidad de que me tuviera que besar me dedicó una mirada lasciva y risueña que lejos de excitarme me produjo arcadas.

Yo puedo apreciar la belleza masculina pero no soy un par de bubis y un pompas andantes, no respondo a instintos básicos sino a cariño, y aunque Freddie se había pasado mi cariño por quien sabe donde en ese preciso momento me sentí... bien no hay palabras, solo sé que no se sintió bien. Ósea viva el siglo XXI y living la vida loca y el sexo y lo que sea… Pero yo soy de las que piensan que para que me hagan sentir caliente tienen que poner en movimiento mi corazón.

Bueno después de toda una mañana en la agencia fui por mi vestido y mis zapatos. Y no es por presumir pero estaban... WOAH.  
El vestido era verde con un cuidadoso escote y aún así llamativo, y súper corto y tenía un estilo así como de hada, se unía en un pico que terminaba a la altura de las rodilla y era de una tela estampada y bordado con unas piedras hermosa. Y los zapatos eran dorados y se ataban casi hasta las rodillas también.

Feliz conmigo misma regresé a mi casa y revisé mis mails antes de tomar una merecida siesta.

–Aburrido, aburrido... ¡¿QUE?! –Grité si creerlo.

Mi cara fue del más absoluto horror cuando leí el remitente. Fredward Benson.

Sin perder tiempo lo abrí.

**_Sam solo quería saber si estabas bien..._**

**_Freddie._**

¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Que si "yo" estaba bien?

¡Estúpido presumido!

¡Por supuesto yo estaba bien!

¡Mas que bien! ¡Estaba hermosa y feliz!

Además el muy idiota primero me da una patada en el trasero y luego viene a preguntarme si estoy bien.

**¡Lo odio!**

Por cierto si te preocupa alguien, llámalo, no mandes un mail que no sabes si va a abrir o no, o si va a llegar. Yo podría estar muerta y él ni enterado… Y toda esa preocupación fingida me asqueaba...

_Quería saber si estabas bien...o si necesitas que vaya a romperte lo que te quede de corazón, avísame cualquier cosa. Estoy a tu completa disposición para arruinarte la vida… _  
_atte._

_Freddie "tecñoño estúpido" Benson._

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se conseguía un buen calmante cuando una lo necesitaba?

Revolví frenéticamente mi botiquín y cuando lo hallé me tomé dos pastillas.

Ya más tranquila y relajada regresé a mi habitación.

Me senté frente a la computadora y escribí:

**_Freddie estoy bien ¡Gracias!_**

**_Sam P._**

_Pd: Voy a hacerte pedazos y bailaré como una loca posesa sobre tu tumba._

Lo envié. No envié la posdata pero bueno, estaba implícito.

Me estaba por acostar cuando mi laptop emitió un leve sonido. Grandioso, había recibido un e-mail de Freddie.

_**Quiero verte.**_

_**Freddie**_

Seguro Fredbobito, me veras. Mi hermosa cara será lo último que veras antes de morir, más bien mi hermoso pie mientras lo besas.  
Ahora, yo de verdad amo mi computadora, vivo conectada a ella las 24 horas, pero responder las estúpidas pseudofrases de Freddie me exasperaba.

_¿Estás bien? Quiero verte..._

Freddie querer comida. Él era el eslabón perdido entre el hombre y el simio, por eso era natural que escogiera semejante mona como compañera. Seguro tenían brillantes charlas él y ella.

Ahora estaba doblemente enojada, no entendía que podía haber visto yo en Freddie ¡Y como él me había cambiado a mí (que a su lado era la encarnación de la inteligencia) por su plumero ambulante!

Y también estaba irritadísima con ese hombre. Demonios tenía novia y en lugar de ocuparse de ella ¿Que hacia el muy imbécil?  
¡Le mandaba mails a su ex!

Claro que había una razón... Gibby y su gran boca.

De ahí venia toda la preocupación de Freddie por mi "bienestar".

Como sea no tenía tiempo para jugar a Tienes un E-mail con Freddie. Yo tenía mis preocupaciones, como por ejemplo hacer que Chad, mi guapo pero estúpido modelo aprendiera algunas palabras útiles y comportamiento básicos.

Que Freddie me besara el trasero y se fuera a ocupar de sus asuntos, yo aun no estaba lista para ser el centro de su vida. Además su actual preocupación partía de su vanidad y yo no quería eso. Yo quería tener su frío y duro corazón servido en una bandejita.

Pero él necesitaba una respuesta... Quería verme…

¿Le importaría si le mandase una foto? _Oh, tenía unas muy buenas sacadas por Carly durante mi, ejem... Descanso temporal. _

En lugar de mandarle una fotografía opté por una respuesta discreta que daba a entender me importa un carajo si te veo o no.

_**Freddie ya nos veremos algún día**_

_**Sam.**_

Apagué la computadora, ese hombre no tenía ni dignidad ni cerebro y definitivamente el vivir con él me había privado de ambas cosas a mí también.

¿Como se le ocurría escribirme a mí?

...Luego de dos años recibía de su parte dos asquerosas líneas, menos de 7 palabras de su parte si contábamos que el muy obtuso escribía su nombre. De seguro si no fuera por la medicación me hubiera tomado todo eso mucho mas a pecho, me hubiera sentido tan estúpida y vacía como venía haciendo los últimos días, pero las dos pastillitas me proporcionaban una torcida sonrisa.

Me acosté a dormir la siesta y a esperar que llegara Chad a eso de las seis. Esperaba que hubiera leído el guion porque sino estaríamos en graves problemas él y yo.

En el fondo me daba pena, Chad pensaba que por tener un cuerpo y una cara espectaculares no se necesitaba un poco de cerebro... Bien siendo honesta, él no tenía un poco, directamente no tenía nada. A su lado Freddie podría ser premio nobel de astrofísica. Pero Freddie no tenía ese trasero... Así que me consolé...

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bien no tengo mucho tiempo así que gracias a todos por sus Reviewa y todo es... me gusta saber lo que piensan ¡Saludos!_

_Nos leemos! Bye_


	7. La Fiesta

_**Aquí nada me pertenece, ni iCarly, ni el Seddie, ni la historia... Yo solo hago la adaptación... Que triste mi vida :(**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Fiesta**

–Por enésima vez, repite conmigo: Tu nombre es Chad Dylan Cooper, eres arquitecto, tienes 25 años, eres de Boston pero actualmente vives en los Angeles y…

–No funcionará –me interrumpió. –Ósea yo no soy un arquitecto, que aburrido, imagínalo…

Me miró como si fuera algún chiste que se me hubiera escapado. No lucía exactamente como un arquitecto y no pensaba como uno, pero no tenía muchas opciones ¿O si? mi creatividad estaba limitada por su intelecto, así que decidí dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo para competir con Freddie hasta un barrendero se podía considerar un profesional calificado.

–Eres modelo ¿Así esta mejor?

– ¡Oh si! Eso me se me da mejor.

Sin duda.

Aún en ese preciso momento, sentado en el living de mi casa parecía sacado de algún anuncio.

–Bien. Trabajemos en tus respuestas rápidas ¿Hace mucho me conoces?

–Te conozco desde la primera que trabajaste en iTv. Aunque por esa época no vivía en Los Angeles, nos conocimos en Seattle, cuando hiciste un especial sobre el Licuado con un chico jamaiquino.

–Correcto –Sonreí. – ¿Y hace cuanto estamos saliendo?

Chad sonrió con picardía, tal como le había enseñado.

– ¿Oficial o extraoficialmente?

¿No era una maravilla?

Con un poco de dedicación había pulido un diamante en bruto.

Chad seguía siendo un ser completamente fútil, pero bajo mi noble instrucción, pasaba como un chico normal... Bueno no, en realidad parecía uno de esos hombres completamente exóticos, seguros de si mismos que con una sola mirada te hacen estremecer como si dijeran: _"Tu y yo en mi cama. Ahora"_. Exudaba virilidad y al mismo tiempo sus ojos azules tenían ese aire ingenuo al estilo de Leo DiCaprio que tanto me gustaba.

– ¿Y por que no salíamos antes?

–Si lo hacíamos, solo que no queríamos afectar a Fredd.

Fredd... Bueno nadie es perfecto. Yo podía vivir con ese error… jajajaja.

–Y esta noche... –Empecé a decir.

–Esta noche –tomó mis manos con decisión –, estamos aquí porque ya no tiene caso escondernos. Porque me da igual, no puedo vivir sin ti.

_¡Sí! ¡Oh sí!_

En ese momento podría haberme desmayado en sus brazos. Increíblemente mi muy poco iluminado pupilo tenía cierto don para la actuación.

– ¿Y entonces te beso? –Me preguntó inocentemente aunque sus ojos delataron todo menos inocencia.

–No lo sé, depende de la situación. Impresióname.

Hice un ademán impaciente para que captara que yo aún me tenía que vestir y arreglar y él también y nos pusimos de pie.

– ¿Sabes? –Me dijo en la puerta. –Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho este trabajo...

Y mientras se alejaba y yo contemplaba como embelesada su trasero me dije a mi misma que yo también lo disfrutaría. Por partida doble.

* * *

No es por alardear pero estaba hermosísima.

Súper sexy con mí vestido verde y mi cabello cayendo en ondas imperfectas que me daban el aspecto de un hada sacada de algún cuento. Un hada cuyo vestido dejaba al descubierto sus muslos y tenía un escote discreto, pero bastante llamativo.

Supe que estaba bien cuando me abrí camino en la entrada balanceándome con gracia sobre mis zapatos y del brazo del hombre mas sexy que se hubiera visto por ahí.

_Oh si, solo mírenme._

Todos volteaban a verme y yo fingía estar al pendiente de todo y al mismo tiempo tener ojos solo para Chad, lo que en verdad no era nada fácil. Sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta sus comentarios que giraban alrededor de cuan bien me veía y nada más. Es lo que habíamos ensayado y estaba bien, pero en mi momento de gloria me hubiera gustado un comentario inteligente. Supongo que siempre pido mucho y debería conformarme con lo que tengo... Estoy hermosa, tengo un hombre alquilado, pero que aún así babea por mi, y lo más importante: Dejé de ser "La Pobrecita".

No creo que nadie ya se lamente de que Freddie y yo Caput. Nadie puede tenerme lástima cuando traigo un vestido de cuatro mil dólares y un dios griego del brazo.

_Is good to be Samantha Puckett_

– ¿Sam?

_And is getting better and better._

Grandioso. Oh sí, grandioso... Gibby.

Solo verlo me produjo tal placer (nacido obviamente de los sentimientos mas mezquinos) que inmediatamente me voltee y le dediqué una sonrisa radiante.

–Gibby, estas guapísimo.

Por mi, él podría vestir un portaligas y medias de red y no lo notaría.

–Tú estas hermosa. –Sonrió mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Muy cierto, si señor.

–Supongo que él es... –Murmuró mirando a Chad.

–Chad Dylan Cooper. Sam me ha hablado bastante de ti. –Lo saludo Chad extendiendo su mano.

–Encantado. –Correspondió Gibby estrechando su mano con la de Chad.

Y en verdad lo estaba. Chad era devastador entre el público, codiciado por las mujeres, envidiado por los hombre y solo mio.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Te habló de mí? –Preguntó Gibby incrédulo, y Chad asintió. –Bueno yo no tuve ese placer, hasta antes de ayer desconocía tu existencia. –Y ahí estaba ese tono de reproche en su voz.

¡Ja! Como si le fuera a contar mis cosas. ¿Desde cuando teníamos esas confiancitas él y yo?

Aunque dos años atrás todo era muy distinto...

–Bueno Sam no quería que se supiera –comentó Chad relajado. –Ya sabes que ella estaba con Fredd y tu eres su amigo lo que definitivamente crea una situación delicada...

Los ojos de Gibby saltaron cuando oyó a Chad decir "Fredd" y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no morir de la risa en su cara. Chad prosiguió como si nada.

–Sam sabe que nunca estuve cómodo con ese tipo de situación. No era justo ni para ella ni para mí... Tampoco para el pobre Fredd, además tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz. Lo que nunca imaginamos en que Fredd también tenía una relación fuera de...

Suficiente. Le sonreí mientras abordaba con desesperación a un camarero y le robaba un trago. Yo aún no estaba lista para que hablaran de "eso" en mi cara.

Gibby me miraba y luego a Chad una y otra vez y vi en sus ojos que se moría por hacerme miles de preguntas así que decidí complacerlo.

– Cariño ¿Me dejas hablar con Gibby a solas un instante? –Prácticamente ronronee. –Sé que no conoces a nadie pero puedes ir al baño o algo así.

A continuación me puse de puntillas y lo besé descaradamente y él se aprovechó.

Besaba estupendo... mmm definitivamente a su perfecto trasero había que sumarle una boca muy ávida y experta.

Jadee al separarme de él y puse toda mi atención en Gibby mi "ex" amigo.

–Ok, dilo ¿que piensas?

– ¿Que puedo decir? Parece ser el hombre perfecto. Es guapo y se nota que se muere por ti y viceversa. Lo que no me explico es como de la noche a la mañana pasó todo esto. –Dijo examinándome con la mirada.

–Gibby, Gibby, Gibby… – ¡Uy! siempre había querido decir eso. –Nada ocurre de la noche a la mañana. Pero bueno, mejor no hablemos de relaciones pasadas. –Levante la copa en mi mano. –Brindemos por el amor y por el futuro.

Él asintió y brindó conmigo. No sé que haya visto atrás de mí, pero enseguida se excusó y se fue. No me importó. La estaba pasando muy bien. Lo que sea que estaba tomando me sentaba de maravilla, me sentía ligera y muy complacida. Además corría una hermosa brisa que jugaba con mi vestido y me fui internando en el jardín a un costado de la fiesta.

Y sé que muchos ojos se clavaron mi, mientras avanzaba.

Encontré un pequeño banco y se senté a disfrutar de la brisa cerrando los ojos

– ¿Se puede?

Con un pequeño gesto asentí con la mano hasta que mi lento pero eficiente cerebro reconoció la voz de aquella persona y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Freddie

–Buenas noches Sam. –Me saludo sonriendo, pero sin mirarme directamente.

_¡Oh demonios! Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas por gritarle y ahí estaba… Muda, parpadeando mientras lo veía con una sensación de mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago._

– ¿Como estas? –Le pregunté.

No fue fingido.

En ese momento realmente quise saber como estaba. Quizás porque una parte de mi, una parte estúpida a la que pretendo eliminar, de verdad quería que él estuviese bien. Y otra parte aún mas estúpida quería que no estuviese bien pero no por un motivo vengativo o algo por el estilo sino porque estaba sin mi.

_¿Estaría incompleto sin mí, así como yo estaba sin él?_

Por mucho tiempo pensé que éramos dos mitades de algo hermoso. Luego resulto que las dos mitades eran pura y exclusivamente de mi y ese fue solo el comienzo... Basta decir que después del "tenemos que hablar" de Freddie me fui rompiendo cada vez mas hasta que hubo mucho mas que dos mitades...

Aún así la pregunta era del estilo que se hacían un par de desconocidos para romper el hielo o llenar un vacío. Y ese hombre que hasta hace poco era mio ahora era tan dolorosamente ajeno que hasta oler el perfume, ese perfume que él sabía que me encantaba, quemaba mis entrañas.

–Bien. –Contestó rápidamente, lentamente se volteó en mi dirección, buscando el contacto visual que parecía haber estado evitando hasta ahora. –Acabo de conocer a tu...

–Ah… –murmuré apenada.

_¡Que estúpida!_

No me reí en su cara, ni lo insulté, ni lloré, nada... solo expresé mi comprensión como si fuese algo horrible de mi parte haber estado con otra persona. Como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo, como si...

–Sam –su voz sonaba extrañamente perturbada aunque parecía tranquilo. – ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Tenía derecho a saberlo.

¿Derecho? ¿De que maldito derecho hablaba?

Yo tenía derecho a presentarme ahí con un hombre guapísimo y darle una patada en el trasero y lo estaba haciendo valer. Ese era el único derecho... ¿O acaso el tenia derecho a romper mi corazón o a engañarme de ese modo tan ruin?

–Supongo –musité mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejando que el frío de apoderara de mí. Desterrando las emociones de mi rostro –, que una parte de mi se negaba lo que pasaba y quería aferrarse a nuestra relación.

Él asintió como si me comprendiera pero en sus ojos había algo más.

Cuando habló su voz estaba entrecortada.

– ¿Entonces lo conociste en Seattle? –Asentí. –Vaya... eso es mucho, mucho tiempo-

¡Eiugh! El papel de mártir ya me lo habían dado a mi Fredoso.

–Bien sí, no es como si él y yo hubiéramos ido enserio desde entonces, solo éramos amigos en ese momento, no nos veíamos casi nunca. Y nos volvimos a encontrar como hace un año atrás y bien… Yo no recuerdo muy bien que me pasaba ese día, pero estaba un poco triste y...

–No quiero los detalles. –Me interrumpió desviando su mirada hacia otra dirección.

_Oh, pero yo te los voy a dar, uno por uno…_

–Está bien, yo solo pensé que te gustaría saber. –Dije con inocencia. –Ya sabes, tu me explicaste las cosas de un modo tan exhaustivo… –_Como para que no quedasen dudas de que no me amabas._ –Creí que... a lo mejor saber sobre Chad te haría sentir mejor.

O peor. Contaba con eso

–Sam, yo vine aquí a pedirte... bueno –se interrumpió. –No importa, supongo que me sentía culpable, me perdonarás pero tenía la sensación de que irías a la casa de Carly a llorar y llorar.

– ¿De donde se te ocurre eso?

–No lo sé. –Sonrió. –Ahora suena tonto, pero Gibby me regañó por como había herido tus sentimientos sin consideración y me sentí una basura.

¡Bingo! Lo eres.

Aún así guardé silencio y pensé que después de todo, Gibby no era tan malo.

Él también se calló por un largo rato y yo volví a cerrar los ojos por miedo a no poder controlarme más. En un segundo sentí como se levantaba del banco y me abandonaba y la parte estúpida, sobre la cual ya estoy trabajando, quiso correr a pedirle que no me abandonara. No de nuevo.

Ese fue el primer asalto. Y no fue nada bueno. Quizás había guardado la compostura, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios y sentimientos encontrados. Y era bueno que hubiese estado sentada porque me temblaban las piernas sin control. Luego de unos minutos me calme, así que abrí los ojos y me puse de pie.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos y al primero que vi fue a Gibby hablando con un hombre y una mujer en un vestido color fucsia intenso.  
Me acerqué tratando de ver quienes eran y me quedé de piedra

El hombre era Freddie.

Y la rubia platinada debía ser Gracia.

Para mi desgracia Gibby alzó la mirada y en un momento me vio y me hizo una seña indicándome que me acercara. Freddie también volteó y se quedó mirándome al igual que su zorra quién me reconoció de inmediato, pues le puso una mano en el antebrazo en una clara señal de advertencia. ¡La muy descarada! Parecía no darse cuenta que hasta hace días yo era la mujer y ella la otra.

Como sea, ahí iba caminando hacia ellos como si el piso fuera una tabla y me estuvieran por arrojar a los tiburones.

Demonios _¿Donde estaba mi héroe?_

–Te encontré.

Una mano me atrajo por la cintura y apenas tuve tiempo a girar antes de que la boca de Chad se estampara contra la mía

_Por fin estábamos todos._

* * *

_Holas!_

_Espero disfruten de este capitulo... Gracias a todos quienes dejan sus Reviews, y han marcado esta historia entre sus favoritos y la siguen._

_Nos leemos!_


	8. Mi noche brillante ya no lo era tanto

_**iCarly pertenece a sus creadores, la historia es de alguna persona que se le ocurrió antes que a mi... ¿Yo? Sólo les traigo la adaptación.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: De pronto mi noche brillante ya no lo era tanto**

_And the Oscar to the best actress goes to..._

¡Samantha Puckett!

Por su interpretación en "Estoy Feliz Porque Ya Te Olvidé".

_¡Si! ¿Escuchaste eso Nicole Kidman?_

Sonreí nuevamente y eché una mirada de reojo a Gracia. Por Dios, ella ni siquiera era bonita, no de un modo humano. Me refiero a que tenía una boca exageradamente grande que destilaba colágeno, unos ojos de un dudoso color verde y unas largas extensiones color rubio platino.

¿Y Freddie me había cambiado por eso? Al menos yo era rubia natural.

Debía de haber algo verdaderamente malo conmigo.

–Bueno Sam –murmuró Gibby –ejem, ella es...

– Gracia ¿Verdad? –Pregunté mirándola.

Estreché su gigantesca mano y le dediqué una de mis adorables sonrisas, de esas que ponía ante las cámaras como si fuera una niña angelical. Chad posó su mano sobre mi hombro, y misteriosamente me sentí acompañada… Por un hombre que acababa de conocer hace apenas 24 horas.

Lo mejor fue que la zorra inmediatamente soltó mi mano y le dirigió una mirada bastante apreciativa a Chad.

_La cara tensa de Freddie no tenía precio._

En ese momento me reproché no haber contratado realmente un camarógrafo para poder ver su expresión una y otra vez.

Quién rompió el hielo resultó ser la zorra.

–Bien, me alegra encontrarte Sam. – ¿Quien demonios le había dicho que me podía tutear? _Señorita Puckett para ti estúpida._ –Es mejor así, los reporteros no dejan de hacerme preguntas. La verdad es que tanta persecución me tiene cansada.

Asquerosa, ella era definitivamente algo con lo que yo no podía lidiar. Su tono de voz, su mirada despreciativa, su ego del tamaño de Manhattan.

– ¿Reporteros? Que extraño. –Comentó Chad mirándome con un gesto ingenuo y adorable. Empecé a babear deliberadamente. –Por suerte no se han metido en nuestra intimidad ¿Verdad Samy?

_Lo amo. Oh Dios como lo amo. _

Dijo de un modo tan familiar mi nombre _"Samy"_ y esa intimidad de la que habló. Si todo resultó ser una enorme patada teledirigida como un misil hacia el trasero de Freddie.

_Y dio en el blanco_, porque su boca comenzó a crisparse y después de dos años juntos, identifiqué rápidamente esa reacción como enojo. Si, él estaba furioso.

**_Bienvenido a mi mundo Fredditto_**

Y ahora lo mejor de todo: Chad también notó el gesto de Freddie y como es curioso por naturaleza enseguida preguntó.

– ¿Te pasa algo en la boca Fredd?

Sus ojos saltaron como si fuera un dibujito animado y su boca empezó a torcerse aún más, asustando a Gracia y a Gibby. Yo por mi parte, estaba a punto estallar de risa pero me controlé.

–Bebe –Atrapé el rostro de Chad entre mis manos y lo miré con ternura. –Ejem, es Freddie, no Fredd.

Chad me miró despreocupadamente, como diciendo "es igual".

Yo creo que en ese momento mi roto corazón se revivió y amó a Chad con toda la intensidad del mundo. No con el tipo de amor que sentía por Freddie, pero si con el que uno siente hacia una persona que, directa o indirectamente, hace del mundo un lugar mas feliz para ti.

_Y ciertamente, en ese momento, con Freddie al borde del colapso, el mundo era un lugar maravilloso._

Mientras Freddie se hiperventilaba o algo así, Chad le dio la espalda y murmuró en mi oído:

– ¿No crees que necesite que llamemos a un médico?

Claro que no lo necesitaba pero la idea de sugerírselo me resultó deliciosa.

– ¿Freddie te sientes bien? Creo que necesitas un poco de aire. –Le indiqué con la cabeza donde estaba el jardín.

–Sé muy bien donde esta el jardín –respondió con brusquedad. –Por si no lo recuerdas, hace rato estuve ahí contigo...

_¡Auch!_

Vaya, Freddie había sacado las garritas, definitivamente eso era "algo" y cuando vi la cara roja y furiosa de Gracia me sentí mas que satisfecha.

– ¿Que quieres decir con que estuviste allí con ella? –Cuestiono Gracia desbordando fuego por los ojos.

Chad también me miró como esperando una explicación. _Que gran actor._

–No es lo que piensas bebe, –lo calmé y tracé con delicadeza la arruga que se le había formado en la frente y que sorprendentemente lo hacia aun más atractivo si eso era posible. –Yo salí a tomar aire y Freddie apareció ahí, no es como si hubiera ido con él.

Él me abrazó por atrás aceptando mi explicación y murmuró en mi oído:

–La cara de esa mujer esta casi tan roja como su vestido.

Solté una carcajada con el comentario y rápidamente lo miré con un fingido gesto de censura a lo que él respondió con una mirada inocente y angelical.

Oh ese hombre era cosa seria. Podía causar estragos a cualquier corazón. El mio por suerte estaba "Fuera de Servicio" cortesía de Freddie quién en ese momento asesinaba a Chad con la mirada.

Un camarero pasó y esta vez fue Freddie quién prácticamente le arrancó una copa y se la tomó de un solo trago.

Él estaba tremendamente enfurruñado, nunca lo había visto así. Claro él y yo habíamos tenido nuestras peleas y arranques de celos pero casi siempre era yo la celosa, después de todo él se la pasaba viajando y yo friendo pollo, lo que no me dejaba mucho tiempo para ser objeto de deseo. Ni tampoco lucía como uno.

Bueno eso había cambiado.

Aún así, haciendo conjeturas, deduje que el problema de Freddie era que Chad era terriblemente guapo, más joven que él, sexy a más no poder y que yo parecía embelesada con él. Y en un punto realmente lo estaba.

Ahora esto prueba lo infantil que es Freddie, es como esos niños que quieren algo por el simple hecho de tenerlo, porque mueren por tener atención. Mientras estuve con él, tuvo toda mi atención y la despreció así como al resto de mí. Pero ahora que veía como el foco de mi afecto se había corrido estaba fuera de quicio.

Eso estaba bien, que supiera lo que era ser cambiado por un modelo absolutamente más nuevo. Que supiera lo que es sentir un puntapié en el trasero y otro en el corazón.

Vi como estrujaba la copa y decidí que era mejor no tentar mi suerte en ese momento.

Ya estaba bueno de jugar con él por esa noche. Tenía el resto de mi vida para hacerlo infeliz. Fingí un bostezo y me apretujé contra Chad como una gata en celo.

–Bebe, quiero ir a casa.

– ¿A casa? –Indagó Freddie – ¿es que acaso viven juntos?

Me limité a cerrar los ojos con expresión de estar harta y Chad respondió.

–No... Aún, pero esta noche no tengo deseos de molestar a Carly ¿Por que no te quedas en casa bebe?

Asentí agradecida porque él interpretara tan bien el papel del hombre perfecto. Esto era definitivamente un avance. Chad me había dejado sorprendida esta noche, porque era muy intuitivo con mis sentimientos y siendo yo una persona cuyos sentimientos habían sido pisados en los últimos días el cambio era bastante agradable. No obstante, me recordé, era solo una actuación, nada más que eso.

Chad se disculpó y fue en busca de nuestros abrigos, lo que me dejó a merced de Freddie y sus ojos llameantes. Gracia estaba por soltar toda clase de improperios cuando Gibby la atajó y la invitó a ver la estatua de hielo y claro, ella aceptó encantada.

Freddie y yo nos miramos por unos minutos hasta que su furia se disipó.

–Aún hay cosas tuyas en casa. –Musitó.

_¿Casa? ¿Que?_

¿Como si fuera mía y suya? ¿Como si no me hubiera echado de allí de la noche a la mañana?

–Mándamelas por favor.

–Creí que... querrías venir por ellas.

_Claro, como si fuera a sobrevivir volver a pararme ahí._

No, no. Me echaría a llorar apenas cruzara la puerta.

– ¿Es igual no? Quédate lo que quieras y mándame lo que no. –Como nuestras fotos por ejemplo.

_**De pronto mi noche brillante ya no lo era tanto...**_

–Sam, yo...

Su voz, su maldita voz. Ahí estaba de nuevo haciendo estragos en mi pequeño y estrujado corazón.

–Ya tengo los abrigos.

Chad me salvó del naufragio y me acercó a él en un gesto masculinamente posesivo. Freddie enrojeció y lo miró.

–Encantado de conocerte Chad.

–Sí, también a ti Fredd... es decir Freddie ¿Nos vamos Sam?

Asentí.

–Adiós Freddie, me despides de Gibby y de Gracia. –Titubee solo un segundo y después me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_El contacto fue dolorosamente letal._ Como si cada fibra de mi quisiera llorar, como si cada impulso nervioso se encargara exclusivamente se llevar recuerdos, como si la vida se fuera en ese momento... Fue como un baldazo de agua fría, como si la navaja clavada en mi corazón terminara de desgarrarlo por completo. Ya no quedaba esperanza, no para mí, él se la había llevado toda... Nunca nada seria igual y en ese micro momento lo supe.

_Nada nunca seria igual a lo que tuve con él._

_Y él lo había tirado por la borda arruinando toda oportunidad para los dos._

Lo desprecie y al mismo tiempo sentí lástima de él. Probablemente nunca sabría lo que había dejado ir, lo que se había perdido. En cambio yo sí, y por eso dolía tanto. Quizás en unos setenta años, él despertará un día diciendo_ "Vaya, aquello fue especial"._

Pero para mi era peor, yo tendría que vivir los años venideros con ese conocimiento, sabiendo que nunca tendría algo así. Odiándolo por todo lo que me había arrebatado pero amando el recuerdo de esas mismas cosas.

_Yo era un caso para Freud._

Cuando Chad me dejó en la puerta de la casa de Carly, ni siquiera reaccioné cuando él posó sus labios sobre los míos y dijo "Nos vemos mañana".

Debería haber reaccionado frente a esa frase, pero no lo hice. Mi mente estaba tan nublada que no alcancé a ver el peligro que se avecinaba. Me acosté en mi cama y por quinta noche consecutiva lloré hasta quedarme dormida

* * *

**_Prometo continuar lo antes posible... Pero estoy colapsada... quiero vacaciones!_**

_Adoro sus reviews ¿Lo sabian? _

_Es por eso que he subido este capitulo. Dedicado especialmente para todo aquellos quienes se toman su tiempo y me escriben..._

_Nos leemos!_

_¿Enserio?_

_¡Enserio! _

**_;) _**

**_Militha93_**


	9. Declaraciones Públicas

_Ya estoy aquí... Y sé que he tardado bastante. Lo siento!_

**_Creo que tienen claro que esta historia no es mía, yo sólo la estoy adaptando. iCarly tampoco me pertenece y eso me da tristeza, pero me pone aún más triste pensar que sólo una semana terminará para siempre... Es tan triste! :'(_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Declaraciones Públicas**

Bien. Ese fue el primer round y fue un knock-out, aunque no sé si a mi favor o al de Freddie. Así que voy a otorgar el beneficio de la duda y olvidarme de una vez de esa caótica noche. Después de todo, exteriormente me había salido con la mía y aunque por dentro estuviese hecha un desastre, nadie lo sabía.

_**Corrección:**__ Yo lo sabía y me detestaba por eso._

Pero bueno ya, mejor olvido esa velada en particular. Digamos que fue un reconocimiento del campo de batalla. Ahora sabia donde estaba parada y el panorama era bastante alentador sacando el pequeño desperfecto de mi estúpido y patético corazón.

Me miré al espejo buscando la mujer que había salido anoche y en cambio me asusté terriblemente...

_¡Yo era "esa" de nuevo!_

_¡Esa que vivía con Freddie! ¡Esa a la que Freddie había dejado!_

Desesperada apliqué rímel a mis ojos y los delinee con cuidado y entonces recuperé un poco la estabilidad.

_Esa no podía volver, nunca, jamás..._

Arreglé mi cabello como una verdadera profesional. Cuando terminé de arreglarme, entré en internet buscando alguna noticia de la noche anterior, convencida de que mi pequeña aparición no podría pasar desapercibida. Y así fue…

**_Fuente: Breaking News_**

**_Después de que se difundiera la ruptura de la más divertida chef de iTv Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson, creador y productor de las más exitosas series del mismo canal. La chef, que hasta el momento no se había mostrado públicamente, se dejó ver muy bien acompañada de un joven muy guapo quién tuvo atenciones con ella durante toda la noche durante el evento que realizó la revista Hollywood Arts. Festejando sus 10 años en los Angeles._**

**_Samantha, quién se veía radiante, despejó así los rumores sobre una supuesta depresión causada por la nueva relación de su ex novio con una joven neoyorkina quién también acudió con él a la fiesta._**

**_Lejos de mostrarse hostiles o enfadados, los ex novios posaron sonrientes el uno junto al otro y junto a sus actuales parejas. Y es que todo parece indicar que el romance entre el productor y la chef habría concluido amistosamente luego de dos años de convivencia._**

**_Sin embargo, fuentes que se encontraban en el evento aseguraron que a la hora de las presentaciones Freddie no fue todo sonrisas. Y es que al parecer su ex novia se mostró enamorada y súper acaramelada con su galán y casi ni advirtió que su ex novio se encontraba en el lugar._**

**_El misterioso chico que acompañó a Sam Puckett es un conocido modelo quién participó en varias campañas publicitarias a nivel nacional e internacional y a quién la actriz habría conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás mientras filmaba un programa especial en un local de licuados en Seattle._**

**_Parece que este detalle molestó a Freddie Benson quién daba por descontado que los jóvenes se acababan de conocer y de pronto se enteró de que Sam se veía con su nuevo galán al mismo tiempo que salía con él. Y es que ahora resulta que, después de desmentir una supuesta infidelidad de su parte y acallar a las voces mal intencionadas que decían que él salía con su pareja y Sam al mismo tiempo, todo indica que la chef si tuvo un desliz durante el noviazgo._**

**_Lejos de toda especulación Sam se mostró feliz y enamorada de su chico misterioso._**

**_Habrá que seguir de cerca a esta parejita._**

¡Whao! Ni que lo hubiera escrito yo…

¡Whao! ¡Whao! Y más whao…

¡No solo me reivindicaron sino que dejaron a Freddie por los suelos!

¡Oh sí! El mundo es un lugar dulce... Quizás los periodistas no son tan ineptos como quieren hacer creer. Toda la nota en si era un inmenso puntapié en las bolas de Fredtonto y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

Releí cada palabra al menos unas cinco veces. Cada descripción de Chad y de lo muy enamorada que estaba... Y lo mejor es que de la zorra esa de Gracia no decía nada, ni si era bonita o fea ni si se veía bien o no, nada... Absolutamente nada. No es como si fueran a poner lo fea que es ¿Verdad? Entonces mejor no hacían comentarios. En cambio yo... ¡Yo me veía radiante! Toda una señorita enamorada y ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta a Freddie.

Mi espíritu se relajó como dejando ir una tensión que tenia acumulada hace días.

_¡Bien, mi primera carta jugada había hecho estragos!_

Y esa tarde, me puse a ver ese programa de chismes que daban antes de "América Canta".

¿Y quien estaba ahí haciendo estúpidas declaraciones que ni al caso?

…GRASA

**_–Hablamos con la nueva novia de Freddie Benson –decía el conductor del programa. –Ya que se han oído fuertes rumores de que Freddie estaba celoso de Sam. Bueno, aquí la chica nos aclara que no es verdad y que esta muy bien con Freddie._**

Y en ese momento apareció la zorra en pantalla.

_**–Por supuesto que no es verdad. –**_Dijo con su horrible voz_.__** –Ósea, sí vimos a Sam. Ella y Freddie hablaron súper bien, pero no es como si él estuviera celoso, ni enfadado, ni nada… **_-La zorra sonrió mientras se acomodaba una mecha suelta de sus feas extensiones._** –Freddie estaba relajado y tranquilo cuando la vio. Afortunadamente los dos están felices, pues él conmigo y ella con su galán y ya no hay nada entre ellos. Tal vez si son amigos, pero nada mas. De hecho estábamos ahí con Gibby Gibson y fue él quién llamó a Sam pero nada, no pasó nada. No hubo escenas ni nada...**_

Terminaron de dar las declaraciones de la Grasa y había una chica acompañando al conductor, que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Wendy. Trabajo un tiempo en iTv.

_**–Bien aclarado todo el asunto… -**_Dijo el conductor del programa, mientras que en el fondo pasaban fotos mías con Chad, otras con Freddie y una que otra de la zorra esa._** –Pero, les voy a comentar algo… Yo estaba ahí en esa fiesta y vi las miradas de Freddie sobre Sam y su nuevo novio. Y si las miradas mataran ese chico ya estaría muerto.**_

_**–Es que es muy reciente su rompimiento. –**_Comentó Wendy._**–Y ya sabes que se rumoreaba que él la había engañado y ahora resulta que no. ¡Fue al revés!**_

_**–Tal vez se engañaban mutuamente. ¿Quién sabe? –**_El tipo soltó una breve carcajada._** –Quizá ella le dijo "Oye tengo otro" y él dijo "mira que casualidad yo también".**_

_**–Igual no es para hacer tanto drama, al rato vuelven. –**_Dijo Wendy._** –Siempre andan que sí, que no. Que nos peleamos, que nos reconciliamos, que ya…**_

_**–No lo sé. –**_Respondió el conductor._**–Yo digo lo que vi, Freddie estaba algo tenso mirando a Sam y ella ni lo percibió, porque estaba hipnotizada con su galán.**_

_**– ¡Sí, yo también lo vi! **_–Afirmo Wendy. Supongo que se refería a lo muy enamorada que yo me veía._**–Por cierto esta guapísimo el chico ese. –Comentó. –Sam eres una ídola ¿De donde los sacas?**_

Hum… No lo sé ¿De una agencia de modelos?

–Bueno y siguiendo con esto, quién también hizo declaraciones fue precisamente el nuevo galán de Samantha.

Momento.

_¡¿Que Chad hizo que?!_

_**–Miren nada mas a quién encontramos saliendo de una sesión fotográfica para una conocida marca de ropa. Nada menos que a Chad Dylan Cooper, el nuevo galán de Samantha Puckett. Esto fue lo que nos dijo…**_

Luego que el conductor termino de hablar, el la pantalla se podía ver a Chad.

**_–Sí, estamos saliendo ahora. Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo la verdad, pero las cosas recién se dieron ahora. Y no me quejo, yo estoy feliz. Estoy con una chica preciosa, hermosa por fuera y por dentro, de verdad me encanta. Y me estoy esforzando mucho por esta relación que recién empieza, porque de verdad estoy enamorado._**

Ay... Por Dios que lindo.

Como me hubiese gustado que todo eso fuera real... Encontrar un chico así, que no tenga miedo de decir cuanto te quiere a la primera. Chad estaba llevando todo esto de manera impecable, mucho mejor que yo a decir verdad. Y de pronto todo en él resultaba interesante. Como si mi primera impresión hubiera sido por demás incorrecta. Él era tan lindo... Aunque claro, actuaba.

_Bueno no todo podía ser perfecto._

Apagué la tele y dejé que mi imaginación volara, todo me estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y sin embargo algo dentro de mí se sentía como si estuviera ubicado en el ojo del huracán.

* * *

A las siete sonó el timbre y para mi asombro fue Chad quién entró por mi puerta.

Estaba devastador con sus jeans y una camiseta que parecía hecha para él y para nadie más. Aún así cargaba un pesado abrigo lo cual encontré un poco exagerado, es decir, el invierno estaba por terminar y ya no era necesario abrigarse tanto.

–Chad ¿A que debo la visita?

¡Oh dios! ¿Yo dije eso? Parecía una vieja de 80 años, o peor sonaba como _Doña Florinda_. Sólo me faltó preguntar si gustaba pasar a tomar una tacita de café.

–No es una visita, es una cita.

–Aja…

_Aja nada... A ver cerebrito reacciona ¿Como que una cita? Yo no había pedido ninguna cita._

–Pero yo, pero yo no... –Musité.

–No. –Sonrió con ternura. –Esto corre por mi cuenta, así que vístete y por cierto abrígate.

Como autómata empecé a subir las escaleras sin reflexionar acerca de lo ridículo de la situación.

–Pero, pero... hace calor. –Susurré confundida.

–No donde vamos.

Sonrió, y yo asentí como si su explicación fuera lo más natural del mundo. Me vestí rápidamente, sin prestar atención a lo que me ponía. Bajé cargando mis guantes y mi gorro de lana, no quería que esperase mucho. En mis experiencias con las citas descubrí que a un hombre lo pone nervioso pasar demasiado tiempo solo en la sala de una mujer...

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Escúchenme!

_¡Hello! No era una cita real... No es como si lo hubiera conocido, no. ¡Yo estaba pagando por él!_

– ¿Lista?

– ¿Por que tengo el presentimiento de que algo se esta saliendo de control? –Pregunté.

Me sonrió y me arrebató el gorro colocándolo sobre mi cabeza.

–Eso es porque eres una controladora de lo peor.

Sonreí y después, sin quererlo, solté una carcajada...

* * *

_**Mil gracias!**_

_**Enserio me encanta que les guste esta historia... Yo les había dicho que era muy divertida. Además de las personas que la han agregado a sus favoritos, gracias eso es muy importante.**_

_**Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo... Amo leer sus Reviews, y saber lo que piensan... Entonces nos leemos luego! ;)**_


	10. No El mundo no podía detenerse

_**Ya estoy aquí!**_

_**Aunque no lo crean, iCarly no me pertenece, ni a ustedes tampoco (wuajajaja)... Esta historia tampoco es mía, sólo hasgo una adaptación (La cual me a quedado mucho mejor de lo que creí)... Y estoy muy triste, si no saben por qué, abajo les cuento... :(**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: No. El mundo no podía detenerse**

Vamos a aclarar esto, soy una chica todo terreno pero nunca, nunca, jamás patiné sobre hielo. Es importante hacer hincapié en ese "nunca" porque eso explica todas mis caídas posteriores. La culpa fue de Chad, ósea ¿Que le cuesta decirme donde carajos vamos? Ese es el problema de los hombres, son poco comunicativos.

Por ejemplo Freddie esperó hasta el último momento para comunicarme que _"Se había encontrado otra"._

Volviendo a lo del hielo, creo que caí más de cincuenta veces sobre mi trasero. En momentos como estos agradezco el haber comido tantos chocolates porque ciertamente yo tenía donde caer.

Exagero. Quizás no caí tanto, no cuando Chad me sostenía y me pegaba contra su cuerpo o cuando tomaba mis manos y me animaba a seguir. Y lo mejor de todo fue una vez que me levantó en brazos como si yo fuera una pluma... _Aguarden si lo soy_. Bueno el punto es que me levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo, me sentía en el video de Robbie Williams _"She Is The One"_ solo que, bueno sin la parte de los trucos, porque al final de la tarde aún no había conseguido mantenerme en pie yo sólita.

Para las que estén incursionando también en el deporte tomen nota: _Siempre es importante tener un hombre guapo, que huela riquísimo y nos pueda sostener._

Estar en brazos de Chad era como abrazar un oso de peluche, esa misma sensación, solo que mi _"oso"_ media más de un metro ochenta y era el triple que yo, así que sería más correcto señalar que yo fui su osito... Pero luego me agarró tan suave y firme a la vez que no me sentí así.

Es curioso, tuve la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo delante de él, lo vi reírse de mí, yo también me reí…

Vaya, eso ya es mucho entre un hombre y una mujer ¿No creen?

En la escala normal para estas alturas ya debería haberme dejado pero, por suerte, yo tenía el toro por las astas.

_Money, money, si no hay money, money no... Pero si había._

Además no me puse a pensar tanto en el factor dinero, para eso hay cientos de hombres preocupados en Nueva York. Solo quise vivir el momento, ya saben _carpe diem_, vive el día y todo eso.

¿Que había de malo con comprar un poco de felicidad?

Además no es como si la cita hubiera sido programada, todo fluía naturalmente, como si fuera un videoclip o algo así, todo era tan... Perfecto.

En circunstancias normales estaría asustada porque sé que no hay nada perfecto, pero _anyway_ no estaba en circunstancias normales. Dos horas después mi pobre trasero pedía un descanso y mi estómago comida a gritos. Chad sugirió llevarme a comer ¡Alabado sea Dios! Me costó un poco encontrar una posición para sentarme porque estaba toda dolorida, así que Chad tomó cartas en el asunto y me puso sobre sus rodillas.

Para esas alturas yo estaba roja y muy consciente de que, fuera lo que sea que estaba pasando, no tenía nada que ver con mi plan magistral.  
Pero bueno cuando la vida te lleva a estar sentada en las piernas de un chico guapo súper sexy, no te puedes quejar. Así que acepté lo que la vida me ofrecía sin quejarme.

**_Eso va para todas las que leyendo las primeras páginas llegaron a pensar que yo era una idiota… Parezco, a veces, sobretodo en lo que a Freddie se refiere, pero no lo soy._**

Así que disfruté de lo lindo comiendo papas y dándoselas a Chad en la boca, viendo como su perfecta mandíbula se cerraba y saboreaba cada bocado y como sus ojos no salían de mi.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Lo estas disfrutando? –Me preguntó alzando una perfecta ceja.

_¿Qué? ¿Era una pregunta retórica?_

Por supuesto lo estaba disfrutando.

–Claro que sí. –Respondí. –Digo, no entiendo ni el por qué, pero bueno no tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar.

Llegué a la conclusión de que pensar tanto me hace mal. _En realidad llegué a la conclusión de que al lado de él me hace mal pensar tanto, pero sonaba casi igual._

–Bien dicho ¿Sabes por que te traje Sam? –Me preguntó mirándome con dulzura. –Creo que necesitas divertirte desesperadamente.

Hum, _desesperadamente_, esa palabra va conmigo.

– ¿Y por que crees eso?

–No lo sé, todo ese asunto de tu ex. Yo creo que necesitas relajarte y apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida.

_Y hablando de cosas buenas ¿Me vas a besar sí o no?_

– ¿Y si te diste cuenta por que no dijiste nada antes? –Le pregunté curiosa.

–Discúlpame, debí habértelo dicho. Pero te hubieras puesto nerviosa y ya de por si lo estabas, claro me refiero a anoche. Mira, dos segundos con tu ex y su chica y me di cuenta de que ella es una estúpida y por ende él también. –Muy observador. –Yo veo chicas como esa todo el tiempo, mujeres que se inventan por alguna agencia y parecen una edición masiva de la muñeca _Barbie_. Son exactamente eso, puro plástico y huecas por dentro... A veces yo mismo parezco eso.

Vi su cara triste y me odié a mi misma por pensar en algún momento que él era un idiota.

–Y si un hombre cambia a alguien como tú, por esa chica, es que no tiene pantalones para estar con una mujer de verdad.

– ¿De verdad crees eso? Digo, quizás eso te parezca a ti que vives con mujeres de esas, quizás para Freddie ella sea... No lo sé, especial de algún modo. Y yo más bien normal.

Sonrió.

–Tú no podrías ser normal aunque quisieras.

_Mmmm… Ya saben lo que vino aquí._

Me miró con esos ojos azules enormes y sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la médula. Iba a besarme pero esta vez de verdad. Levantó mi barbilla y sonrió, como si ya pudiera probar mis labios, yo solté un suspiro y me dejé llevar.

Ya había explicado lo bien que besa Chad, besarlo definitivamente me hizo sentir mejor. Como si yo fuera Afrodita o algo así. Su lengua rozando la mía estremecía cada uno de mis sentidos, cada pulso aceleraba con el contacto de sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Pero no vi magia.

_Magia, ya saben, las mariposas, los colores, ese tipo de cosas... Magia._

Cuando Freddie me besaba el mundo entero se estremecía, como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer que presenciar la unión entre nosotros dos. A eso es a lo que yo llamo magia...

Ese beso tuvo todo..._ Todo menos eso._

Y cuando separé mi boca de la de él solté un suspiro de profunda tristeza.

Además de todo estaba en graves problemas. Cuando Chad me dejó despidiéndose con otro beso apasionado, yo estaba al borde del colapso. Mi brillante negocio se había ido por un tubo.

Grandioso, el chico súper sexy en cuestión estaba interesado en mí y lo peor es que yo reaccionaba como si se acabara de morir alguien. _¿Que había de malo conmigo eh?_

Todo. _Absolutamente todo estaba mal._

Freddie había dejado más secuelas en mi vida que Twister el huracán. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza por su culpa. Indirectamente él me había hecho contratar a Chad. Esa era la verdad.

Olvidé mencionar otra de mis cualidades: Mi asombrosa capacidad de mentirme a mi misma y culpar de todo a Freddie, es más fácil ¿No? En lugar de archivar muchas carpetas, meto todo en el archivo _**"Fredtonto"**_ que para estos momentos tenía más páginas que el último de _Harry Potter._

Ahora mi caótica vida tomaba rumbos inesperados. No podía cortar lo que sea que tuviera con Chad porque entonces estaría como al principio. Tampoco podía seguir adelante estando mis sentimientos como estaban y tampoco podía ocuparme de destruir a Freddie si en el intento caía Chad.

_¿En que momento me había convertido en una diosa griega irresistible?_

Esto es como esa película, ya saben, esa en que la chica es una fracasada con los hombres y de pronto ¡Bang! Tiene a Hugh Grant detrás de ella.

Si, es como el diario de Bridget Jones, solo que yo aún no contaba con la atención de Freddoro pero llegaría, claro que lo haría. Y no digo esto por una cuestión de vanidad sino por simple lógica. Mi vida es una mierda ¿De que manera puede ser peor en estos momentos?

El teléfono sonó como respuesta silenciosa a mi pregunta:

– ¿Bueno?

– ¿Sam? Sam necesito verte, quiero hablar contigo.

Oh no, él no.

–Bueno si, únete a club. -Murmuré despreocupada.

– ¿Que quiere decir eso?

–Quiere decir Freddie, que no sé si quiera verte.

–Vamos Sam, en verdad necesito hablar contigo. -Dijo con voz ansiosa.

_¿Y eso me importa porque...?_

–Mira, no tengo ganas de salir. Acabo de llegar y estoy súper adolorida. Así que tendrá que ser otro día. –Dije aburrida.

–No te preocupes, yo puedo ir para allá. –Dijo inmediatamente.

–Freddie, si vienes a mi casa se van a empezar a armar historias de nuevo.

– ¿Te importa mucho lo que Chad puede pensar? –Preguntó en un tono extraño.

–No es solo Chad, también esta Gracia. –Musité.

–Estoy dentro de media hora, nos vemos Sam.

Debería estar brincando de alegría pero en ese momento solo tenía ganas de meterme en mi cama y desaparecer.

Ahí estaba metida en un buen lío, primero Chad y yo, que quién sabe como que habíamos quedado. Obviamente ya no era su patrona, si es que alguna vez lo había sido. Y Freddie que estaba en camino, sin importarle la _pobre Gracia,_ y no me pregunten en que momento pasó a ser **_"la pobre Gracia"_**, fue exactamente en el segundo que descubrí que ella era tan victima de las actitudes de Freddie como yo. Ninguna de las dos le importábamos, bueno yo por el momento no, pero solo porque estaba con Chad, y si terminaba mi situación con Chad antes de que se complicase no podría destruir a Freddie, y de verdad quería destruirlo pero no en ese preciso momento.

_¿No podía el mundo detenerse una hora o dos para que yo pudiera pensar en paz?_

Sonó el timbre.

_No. El mundo no podía detenerse…_

* * *

**_Oh...oh... ¿Que pasará ahora?_**

_Sé que muchos de ustedes no saben por que estoy triste. Y seguramente se preguntarán __**"¿Por que Militha93 está triste?"**__ (son unos lentitos peor que Gibby si no lo saben)_

_Bueno... Mañana es viernes 23 de noviembre ¿Les dice algo esa fecha? A mí me dice __**iGoodBye**__ y eso me pone terriblemente triste, por que el final de iCarly es inminente... Aunque igual acá en Latino américa se transmitirá hasta el próximo año... Pero no quiero que acabe..._

_Vieron las promociones? Hay Creddie y Seddie... Casi me dio algo cuando en una parte Sam le dice a Freddie por teléfono __**"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"**__ Y Freddie dice __**"¿Quieres que volvamos?"**__ Y ella dice __**"¡¿Que?!"**_

_Tengo grandes esperanzas para Seddie en el último iCarly ¡Así que más le vale a Dan Scheneider no desilucionarme!_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	11. Mi Desastre me Alcanzo

_**Y Dan Schneider rompió mis ilusiones... iCarly no me pertenece (si fuera mío había terminado en Seddie) Y esta historia es sólo una adaptación... Y estoy apurada!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Mi Desastre me Alcanzo...**

Él estaba de pie frente a mí como si nada, como si estos últimos días no hubiera hecho añicos mi vida, me miraba como si yo debiera arrojarme a sus pies cual tapete y pedirle que por favor entrara en mi sala. Bien, que esperase ahí, yo ni siquiera lo había invitado y no es como si me agradara su visita.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó de casi un minuto de estar esperando que lo invitara.

_Por favor, su alteza, adelante…_

– Claro…

Me corrí y lo dejé entrar. Se sentó como Pedro en su casa muy cómodo en el sofá, así que yo me apoyé contra la pared y me crucé de brazos. Que lo interpretara como quisiera ¿Que? ¿Esperaba que me pusiera a bailar a su alrededor porque él se había dignado a visitarme?

– ¿Como estás?

Su preocupación era conmovedora. _Ojalá hace seis días atrás hubiera tenido tal pre-disposición por mi bienestar._

–Muy bien ¿Y tu?

–Bien, supongo…

_¿Tienes que suponer?_

Ósea si él no sabía como estaba o tenía alguna crisis de identidad (oí que pasa cuando alguien se acerca a los 30) no tenía porque resolverla en mi sofá.

Él buscó mi mirada con la suya tratando de ver que posibilidades tenía conmigo.

**_Mmm… entre 0 y -1. (Ha ha)_**

_Bien quizás tuviera un poquito mas si tomamos en cuenta a esa parte estúpida que me propongo extinguir._

–Estas muy bonita… –Suspiró.

_Oh ¿Que clase de idiota era?_

Me sentía como en una de esas viejas películas en blanco y negro. Ya saben, _Casa Blanca_ o alguna de esas. Él decía algo estúpido y había un silencio como de cinco minutos. Y ahora resulta que yo estaba bonita. Que alivio que él me encontrara bonita, ahora podía morir feliz.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Hoy me encuentras bonita? –Pregunté alzando la ceja y mirándolo con frialdad. –Que extraño, no veo la diferencia entre hoy y seis días atrás.

Oh aguarden, quizás fuera el enorme peso que me saqué de encima llamado _Fredward._

–Siempre has sido bonita. –Suspiró, otra vez. –Desde el primer día en que te vi, y lo sigues siendo. Hermosa de ese modo tan tuyo.

_Claro, ni modo que fuera hermosa a modo ajeno._ Él tenía de poeta lo que yo de bailarina exótica…

– ¿Nos vamos a subir al tren de los recuerdos? –Pregunté con expresión de estar harta.

_De acuerdo. Yo tiraba más misiles que Bush en medio oriente, pero créanme, en ese momento estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar._

–Creo que no me has perdonado del todo, no te culpo. –Dijo en tono comprensivo.

_¡Oh, que generoso de su parte!_ Cuando todos en verdad sabemos que la única culpable de que él me engañara debo haber sido yo.

–No, no te he perdonado. Escucha no entiendo a que viene todo esto, pero de verdad estoy haciendo una vida sin ti y el verte todos los días no tiene mucha lógica ¿o si?

Suspiró abatido y cansado y por una vez me dio remordimiento. Sea lo que fuere él no la estaba pasando bien.

–Yo no quiero una vida sin ti...

_La revelación del año._

¿Y que hice?

Me quedé muda, de piedra y confundida con el corazón palpitándome a mil y no respondí nada. Él me miraba expectante.

Al fin reaccioné.

–Freddie, mira yo creo que algún día, –_un día muy, muy lejano_ –podremos ser amigos, amigos de verdad, sin rencores ni nada. Pero ahora mismo no puedo ser muy razonable en lo referente a nosotros, es mejor poner distancia entre los dos.

– ¿Por que?

_¿Era tonto? ¿Como que por que?_

–Por que... Por que... ¡Por que es así!

–Yo no quiero poner distancia.

Se puso de pie y me miró decidido.

– ¡Me importa un carajo lo que tú quieres! –Grité. – ¡Se trata de lo que yo quiero! ¡Ya es tiempo de que crezcas y escuches a los demás Freddie! Deja de pasar por encima de todo el mundo ¡Por una vez no seas niño!

– ¿Crees que estoy siendo niño?

_Oh no, al contrario, estás siendo muy maduro… Eres todo un hombre._

–Freddie…. –Suspiré cansada. – ¿Ves lo que esta pasando? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? Hace menos de una semana me pediste que saliera de tu casa, la casa en la que viví dos años contigo. Todo porque dabas por terminada nuestra relación. Yo recogí todas mis cosas y con mucha dignidad me metí en el trasero dos años y una relación por la que luché doblemente. Salí de tu vida, esto diciéndolo de un modo poético porque los dos sabemos que me echaste de una patada. Y ahora vienes aquí, seis días después, diciendo que no me quieres fuera de tu vida ¿Que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Saltar de felicidad? ¿Arrojarme a tus brazos? Dime ¿Que esperabas al venir aquí?

Él me miró avergonzado, bajo la cabeza, miro el suelo por unos segundos y luego me miró con ojos tristes.

–Yo... Yo lo siento Sam, de verdad lo siento… Todo estaba horrible, me sentía pésimo por haberte engañado. Yo solo quería... no quería que sufrieras. –Suspiró. –Pero las cosas no iban bien, y tienes razón cuando dices que yo no ponía de mi parte y tú lo hacías por los dos ¿Y sabes como me hacía sentir eso? El doble de basura... Pensé que no tenía caso seguir intentado salvar algo condenado a terminar en algún momento.

Así que eso pensaba de nuestra relación… Que era algo _"Condenado a terminar en algún momento"._

Era bueno saberlo. Era bueno saber que yo era la idiota que había puesto su vida en algo que él veía que estaba por terminar... ¿Por que siento mis mejillas húmedas? ¿Será por que sigo siendo una idiota? ¿Por que pensé que seria para siempre? Él no tiene derecho de hacerme sentir así... no lo tiene...

–Es bueno saberlo... –Murmuré. –Acertaste ¿Siempre tuviste razón no? Fracasó, todo fracasó ¿Eso querías oír? –Con todas mis fuerzas intenté mantener la máscara de frialdad aún cuando tenía unas traidoras lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. –Pues ahí lo tienes. Felicidades Freddie como siempre tú hiciste las cosas bien y yo me equivoqué, tu tenias razón y yo no. Como siempre tú saliste bien parado y yo... –Me detuve, tomé aire por que un sollozo quería escapar de mi pecho. Y no le iba a dar el placer de verme más patética de lo que ya me estaba viendo. –Agradezco que me aclares como estuvieron las cosas, ahora si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme sola, que tengas una vida muy feliz y sin complicaciones Freddie. –Abrí la puerta y mire hacia abajo en un último intento de no tirarme al piso de dolor.

–No lo entiendes… –Susurró.

–Claro que lo entiendo. Entiendo que si sigues ilustrándome voy a estar peor y de verdad ya lloré suficiente. –Dije limpiando las lágrimas de mi cara.

– ¿Y Chad?

– ¿Qué tiene?

–Lo quieres. –Me acusó. –Pero no es tu tipo.

_No, mi tipo eran los patanes idiotas como él._

–Eso no es tu asunto, tal vez me arriesgue con él, ya sabes me gusta meterme en relaciones que no van a ningún lado. –Sonreí.

– ¡Sam, déjame hablar! Todo fue un error, un maldito error, voy por la casa y finjo que no te extraño. Entro en la cocina solo para ver que tu no estas ahí, enciendo la tele esperando verte cocinando y jugando con el público o sólo para escuchar tu voz, revuelvo cajones a ver si encuentro tu ropa y hasta huelo mis almohadas buscando tu olor... pero no esta ahí Sam ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera tu olor quedó... –Dijo frustrado.

– ¿Que quieres? ¿Un frasco de perfume? –Pregunté sonriendo con burla.

– ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Te quiero ahí, de nuevo en mi cama ¡De nuevo en mi vida!

–Bueno… –Suspiré teatralmente. –Quizás ya no quiero estar ahí.

– ¿Por Chad?

–No, por mí. Porque no me agradan las cosas que están condenadas a terminar en algún momento... Creo ese momento ya llegó.

–Sam no lo entiendes, si supieras que en realidad yo… –Se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de terminar lo que esta diciendo. No le presté mucha atención a aquel gesto, estaba desesperada por que se fuera. Él suspiró antes de continuar. –Sólo quise saber que sentiría sin ti… Yo pensé que estaba asfixiado, que todo estaría mejor si estábamos lejos, que nos estaba tragando la monotonía… Ya no era como antes.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Que esperas después de dos años? ¿Que siga todo como al principio? Las cosas no funcionan así Freddie, hay altibajos ¿sabes? Pero el ingrediente clave para sobrepasar todo es el amor. Por eso yo creía que todo saldría bien, porque por muchos problemas que tuviéramos yo estaba segura, convencida, de que tú me amabas... –Miré sus ojos tristes y hablé directamente. – ¿Que crees que sentí cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas? ¿Cuando me enteré de que me engañabas con Gracia? ...Deja que te responda. Me sentí como una idiota. Me sentí como el tapete sobre el que estas parado ahora mismo o peor... No te importaron mis sentimientos, te regalé dos años de mi vida y a cambio recibí una bofetada... Y tú vienes a decir que sufres ¿Y pretendes que yo solidarice contigo? –Le sonreí con amargura y puse una mano en su hombro. –Que lástima que la estés pasando mal, pero no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte a menos que quieras que formemos un club.

–Lamento haberte hecho daño. –Tartamudeó.

_Y se veía tan tierno…_ Me esforcé en mantener mi compostura.

– ¿Si? Que lástima que eso no me sirve ahora.

– Sam me siento muy mal, yo solo hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor, no solo para mí, sino para los dos. Cuando estabas conmigo ya no sonreías, ni salías, ni nada... Y luego apareciste con Chad feliz… -Puso sus manos en su cabeza, en un gesto de dolor, suspiro pesadamente. –Y yo debí ser feliz por ti, después de todo eso era lo que quería, pero… No pude Sam, me moría de celos de verte con él, de imaginarlo cerca de ti, de pensar que él tuviera todo lo que yo había rechazado…

– No es mucho lo que quedó, no te preocupes… -Dije preocupada intentando no mirar la expresión en su rostro. – ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Y empecé a mentir como mamá sabe hacerlo. –Es gracioso, Chad no significaba nada en mi vida hasta que me sentí lo suficiente mal conmigo misma como para necesitar que alguien me dijera cosas tan estúpidas como que era linda, o graciosa, o simplemente que me considerara una buena persona…

– Tú eres todo eso y más Sam…

– Lo sé. Al principio no estaba muy convencida, pero ahora lo sé. Y como soy todo lo que dije no puedo dejar que vuelvas a hacer conmigo lo que sea que hayas hecho... Ahora se trata de mi Freddie… No sé como, pero en el proceso de hacerte feliz a ti, algo que ni siquiera conseguí, me perdí a mi misma, perdí todas esas cosas que te enamoraron de mí. Por eso no puedo culparte por dejarme... yo también me dejé, pero ya no. Ya no más, la idiota se murió.

– Yo nunca te pedí que cambiaras. –Dijo acercándose a mí.

–No, pero hiciste algo peor... –Aseguré mientras me alejaba de él un paso. –Me dejaste cambiar. No hiciste nada para detenerme y luego, cuando te cansaste de mi, me dejaste sin siquiera voltear a verme.

–Te amo. –Dijo decidido, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

–Tal vez me amas, tal vez no… -Murmuré mirándolo a los ojos y soltando mis manos de las suyas. –Quizá me quieres ahora, y mañana no ¿Quien sabe? –Le pregunte mientras me apartaba a una distancia prudente de él. –Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

– Entonces… ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

–No lo sé ¿Crees que esto vale la pena? –Le pregunte señalándonos.

–Por supuesto. –Respondió seguro.

–Bien, entonces veras que hacer… -Dije en tono como si realmente no me importara. –Ahora vete. –Volví a señalar la puerta. –Mamá necesita descansar. Y tal vez pensar…

–Esto no termina aquí. –Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo antes de que yo cerrará la puerta en su cara.

Por fin se lo había dicho todo, o al menos la gran mayoría.

_¿Y como me sentía? _

_Mal..._

Freddie me amaba… O decía amarme, como si de pronto en su vida se hubiera hecho la luz. Como si en todo el tiempo que duramos no me hubiera amado, no conscientemente, no en actos ni en demostraciones. ¿Y que sientes cuando la persona que más amas dice que no te quiso y lo que tuvieron estaba condenado al fracaso? Obvio te sientes una mierda…

Hay que reconocer que él siempre encuentra el modo de aportar su cuota de dolor y amargura a mi día.  
Ahora no sabia que esperar de él, ni de mi. Por fin comprendí que tan honda era mi herida y me pregunté si lo que sea que haga Freddie iba a poder curarla. Y por primera vez no creí que su amor todopoderoso lo fuera a arreglar.

En resumen estaba dolida, no sabia si aún lo quería ni si él me quería a mi, ni como iba a perdonarlo, ni por que habría de hacerlo y claro, también estaba Chad.

Lo que yo había estado haciendo fue poner en una licuadora todos los ingredientes de un desastre y lo peor es que lo hice solita, sin ayuda de nadie. (Probablemente ya no necesitaría llamar a mi amigo T-Bo cada vez que quiera hacer un licuado) Bien ahora mi desastre me había alcanzado.

* * *

_Siento no haber actualizado antes... pero estoy en periodo de exámenes, así que mi tiempo es reducido... _

_**Vieron iGoodBye? Yo sí... Y quedé traumada... Lo vi en YouTube y esta en inglés... No esta disponible en español, por lo que sé, pero probablemente pronto salga subtitulado. O esperen hasta que lo estrenen en Nick Latino américa.**_

**iGoodbye Chic s! No leemos otro día! **

_Pd. Un millón de gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan, los amo, ustedes saben..._


	12. Charla Íntima

_Hey, no es mi culpa haber tardado tanto, es culpa de mis exámenes... Sí estoy aquí es por que hasta hoy he sobrevivido!_

_**Ya saben que iCarly y sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider. Y la historia no es mía, solo hago la adaptación... Y por Dios que me costó adaptar este capitulo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Charla Íntima**

Chad y yo salimos a comer esa noche.

Ya sé que deben estar pensando que lo enredo todo. _Sí, puede ser._ Pero yo necesitaba salir de casa y también necesitaba de alguien en ese momento, alguien que llenara el vacío existencial que Freduardo me había creado. Suena como si lo estuviera usando, pero de vez en cuando tenemos que permitirnos ser egoístas, yo me lo permití en ese momento.

Tampoco es como si Chad me importara tanto, no lo conocía bien y definitivamente él se esmeraba en no percibir mi falta de colaboración a la hora de los besos.

O al menos eso pensaba yo.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo serio. –Conozco esa mirada, necesitas hablar.

–Creo que no. –Respondí enseguida mientas mordía una frutilla cubierta con chocolate.

No tenia ganas de hablar, si hubiera sido así estaría en casa con Carly (o cómo último recurso con Melanie) y no con él en el restaurante mas costoso de Los Angeles.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Freddie?

_¿Por que todo el mundo atribuía mis flaquezas a Benson? Incluso yo lo hacia… ¡Que flojera! Como si no pudiese tener algún problema sin que él estuviese involucrado, como si todo lo malo de mi universo se resumiera a su persona._

– Él vino a verme hoy… -Musité con la boca llena, ante su inquietante mirada.

– ¿Y que te dijo? –Preguntó curioso, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. Ni siquiera parecía estar a la defensiva.

–No lo sé, supongo que algunas babosadas, ya sabes como es él. Me pidió perdón y… Y me dijo que me quería y si lo volvíamos a intentar…

– ¿Y tu que piensas?

Para ser parte interesada, él se veía sumamente tranquilo. _Me gustó_, es como si él no quisiera cargarme con más preocupaciones hablándome de sus sentimientos.

–Yo no sé si pueda o quiera confiar en Freddie una vez mas, él me hizo mucho daño… -Murmuré pensativa. –Y los sentimientos no son algo que se voltea como una tortilla, es como si recién ahora él descubrió que me quiere y eso ¿Donde me deja? Puedo pensar que antes él realmente no me quería, o que él piensa que me quiere porque no me tiene… O que realmente tiene ese sentimiento por mí, pero durante dos años él no me amó del mismo modo que yo a él, y todo lo que estoy pensando me lleva a otra conclusión... En realidad no conozco a Benson, no sé lo que piensa, ni lo que siente y mucho menos cual es el motor que impulsa sus acciones. A veces lo veo como un niño o una especie de psicótico. Es como si en los últimos días hubiera aparecido un nuevo Freddie Benson, uno frente al que no sé como reaccionar, uno que no sé si quiero en mi vida. –Y las palabras salían de mi boca descomprimiendo un poco mi corazón estrujado por todo lo pasado durante los últimos días. –El punto es que no sé que hacer, pero tampoco sé si quiera cerrar esa puerta para siempre... Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en que quiere él y que quiero yo y no tengo respuesta. Y además estas tú. –Lo miré. –Tampoco sé que sientes o quieres tú, eres súper lindo pero no puedo fiarme de un hombre al que le pagué para que finja ser mi novio. Además disculpa mi honestidad, pero apenas nos conocemos y no se que esperar de ti. No conozco tus mañas… Sólo sé cosas básicas como tu nombre, tu edad y que evidentemente prefieres a las locas como yo, lo que no habla muy bien de ti.

Tomé aire. _Bien lo había dicho todo._

–Pues... La verdad no me gustan las locas, así que creo que eso te deja fuera de la categoría, porque de hecho me gustas, y mucho. –Dijo sonriendo. –No sé bien por que, eres linda y todo pero no más que otras, lo siento pero también estoy siendo honesto. Además no me gusta complicarme la vida y tú acarreas suficientes problemas como para complicarme hasta en la próxima reencarnación. –Rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento, sonrió de lado y continuó. –Lejos de repelerme tus problemas y como los manejas, son como un imán para mí. Mientras más caótica tu vida, más me empeño en formar parte de ella sabiendo que te la complico más. Lo primero que pensé es ¿Que clase de chica patética contrata a un hombre para hacerse pasar por su novio? –_ ¡Vaya! Gracias por lo de patética._ –Y ahora estoy obsesionado con la chica y por la farsa ¡Vaya lió Y lo peor es que me llevas a querer hacer cosas que jamás había hecho, como por ejemplo romperle la cara a tu ex. – _¿Quién lo detiene?_ –O secuestrarte y llevarte lejos de tanto desastre… -Lo miré sorprendida, y el bajo la cabeza avergonzado, con la vista fija en la mesa. –Sin embargo no puedo, porque sé el micro papel que tengo ahora en tu vida y creo que mientras no resuelvas el tema Freddie seguirá siendo así. De modo que me limito a escucharte, lo que es una tarea bastante difícil...

– ¡Vaya! –Musité.

–Sí… Pero por esta noche es suficiente. –Se acomodó en su asiento y tomó mi mano sobre la mesa. –Ahora me pareció oírte decir que no sabías nada de mí, así que puedes preguntar.

–De acuerdo. –Dije emocionada. – ¿Vives solo?

–Sí, vivo solo en mi departamento, cerca del centro. Cocino mi propia comida –me guiñó un ojo. –Pago mis cuentas y los domingos hago limpieza. Siguiente pregunta…

– ¿Tienes hermanos?

–Dos, más grandes que yo, ambos están casados. Mi hermana Tawny vive en Florida y mi hermano Cristopher vive en Texas.

– ¿Y por que elegiste ser modelo?

–No siempre quise esto. –Dijo pensativo. Con expresión de estar recordando algo. –Fui un niño mas bien normal, no destacaba mucho ni por belleza ni inteligencia, cuando terminé mis estudios no tenía la menor idea de que hacer con mi vida y tampoco muchas ganas de hacer algo que sabía que iba a fracasar. Por eso no seguí en el negocio familiar, veras mi papá es abogado... Bueno tuvimos una fuerte discusión él y yo, donde lo mas suave que me dijo fue _"parásito"_. Me enojé, agarré mis cosas y salí de casa, estuve viviendo un tiempo con un amigo, comiendo sopa y vistiendo la misma ropa por semanas, un día en la calle me detuvo en dueño de la agencia y me ofreció un contrato, acepté. Luego supongo que tuve un poco de suerte, mi primera campaña fue muy reconocida y eso me permitió viajar a muchos países y hacerme de cierto prestigio, cuando me cansé regresé a Los Angeles y me puse a disposición de la agencia en la que te conocí, buscando probar que tenía talento como actor… No es que hubiera tenido la gran formación ni nada por el estilo, pero se me daba bien y luego... Luego llegaste tú y el mundo se paró…

¡Oh Dios! ¿Acababa de citar a _Sin Bandera_? ¿Y acababa de decir algo tan lindo como _"llegaste tú y el mundo se paró"_?

– ¿Y tus padres?

–Hablo diario con mi mamá y mi papá esta muy ocupado dirigiendo su bufete y avergonzado de que su hijo lucre mostrando su cuerpo en ajustados jeans y calzoncillos Calvin Klein.

– ¿Y donde están las fotos de esa campaña, eh? –Pregunté enojada por no haberlas visto.

Sonrió con picardía.

–Las tengo en mi casa, si vienes te las puedo mostrar.

–Chico listo, pero no. –Sonreí. –Paso por ahora, siguiente pregunta ¿No te cansas de ser modelo?

– ¿Si me canso de posar y fingir que soy un dios cuando soy un chico común? Claro, todo el tiempo. Pero no es algo que fastidie tanto, además con eso vivo y bien así que la respuesta mas sincera es "No".

–Sí, pero ¿Piensas vivir de eso toda tu vida?

–Bueno es evidente que no voy a poder pasar un bóxer a los cincuenta, ni desfilar ni nada de eso. Supongo que en algún momento mi carrera como modelo va a terminar, por eso estoy interesado en la actuación, es una profesión donde pesa mas el talento que la edad.

–Sí, supongo… -Murmuré pensativa. –Ya sabes lo mío es la cocina y me gusta hacerlo frente a una cámara, me parece más divertido. –Dije sonriendo.

–Mi turno para preguntar ¿Por que sigues es aquella pequeña sección al mediodía? ¿Aún no te han ofrecido tu propio programa o algo así? –Me preguntó con cuidado. –Quiero decir, que estoy seguro de ya tienes tu audiencia. Te he visto, y vuelves la cocina en algo loco, ya sabes con todo eso de _"¡Cocina improvisada!"_ o eso de _"¡Postre improvisado!"_ O todo tipo de cosa improvisada… Me encanta esa parte cuando cantas los ingredientes intentando hacer rimas –dijo riendo. – ¡Es tan divertido! También me gusta cuando bailas mientras cocinas… Con todo eso, no puedo creer que solo tengas media hora al día en televisión. Deberías tener tu propio programa o participar en un estelar o algo así…

Suspiré… Ufff de la forma en que él lo decía sonaba genial… En este momento me avergüenza haber rechazado tantas ofertas de trabajo…

–Oportunidades no me han faltado… -Murmuré con pocas ganas _¡Me sentía una idiota!_ –No lo sé, supongo que pensé que si lo mio con Freddie iba enserio, yo debía dedicarme por completo a ello. Ya sabes él y yo tuvimos muchos desencuentros, discusiones y malos entendidos y pensé _"Sam, has que funcione. Tienes que darle prioridad a la relación"_. Pensé que era lo correcto así que dejé todo, ahora sé cuanto me equivoqué, Freddie mantuvo su trabajo, sus amigos, su espacio y yo… Yo soy una tonta… -Analizarlo de esa forma, me dio aún más rabia.

–Pero no es del todo culpa de él. –Lo miré mal. El trago en seco antes de continuar. –Digo, no puedes pensar que para hacer funcionar una relación debes tirar toda tu vida por la borda.

–Lo sé, pero en ese entonces parecía sensato. Ya sabes un cambio lógico, pensé que mi carrera entorpecía las cosas, que cuando tuviera hijos no podría dedicarme a ellos…

–Y ahora no tienes ni hijos, tu carrera no es ni la mínima parte de lo que podría ser… Ni siquiera tienes a Freddie.

–Y lo más curioso es que solo lamento la pérdida de mi carrera… Tener hijos con Freddie habría sido un desastre, un error garrafal en la lista de los que vengo cometiendo. Por una vez tengo que agradecerle que tuviera tanto cuidado a la hora de no dejarme embarazada, y sin embargo...

– ¿Sin embargo? –Preguntó Chad curioso.

_Sin embargo ahora que lo pienso es un tanto doloroso… Que un hombre ponga tanto empeño en no dejarte embarazada es una prueba de que no ve un futuro contigo, que no te tiene en consideración como la madre de sus hijos…_

–Ahora me pregunto ¿Como? –Dije sin mencionar mi doloroso descubrimiento. – ¿Como no pude ver todas esas cosas que demostraban su falta de amor? Estaban ahí frente a mis ojos y yo me empeñaba en no verlas.

– Cuando queremos a alguien es difícil que veamos lo malo en esa persona… ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que en el fondo él no quería comprometerse en nada serio y contigo ya tenia la soga al cuello.

–Supongo… -Dije pensativa. –Aunque nunca lo sentí así. Íbamos despacio, yo jamás lo presioné –_Sólo le exigía mis grasitos, mi tocino y mi jamón... oh, y por supuesto no podía faltar el pollo frito en casa._ –Pero hay cosas que son pasos lógicos en una relación, si él no quería avanzar entonces no debió haberme quitado tanto tiempo de mi vida… Lo odio tanto. –Dije sin pensar y me sorprendí al escucharme decir eso. –Creo no puedo perdonar hacer desperdiciado tanto tiempo con él. Y sin embargo ahora parece que extraña la soga...

–Claro, en dos años él no habría podido ser indiferente a ti ni aunque quisiera. –Comentó Chad. –Quizás estaba tan acostumbrado a verte que no entendía hasta que punto formabas parte esencial en su vida, pero ahora lo sabe, créeme, lo vi en sus ojos el otro día…

–Esta bien que lo sepa, pero eso no resuelve nada. Ya lo arruinó todo… No puedo ni quiero volver a atrás y no sé si él este dispuesto a cambiar, ni si su cambio va a mejorar en algo nuestra relación, no tengo ganas de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra… O de tropezar con una piedra nueva. Mi caída fue tan estrepitosa que ahora desconfío de mi y de mi propio juicio y es un asco todo esto… -Suspiré cansada. –Por una vez quisiera tener la bola de cristal y saber que hacer o a donde carajos va a parar mi vida, por que no tengo el más mínimo control sobre ella. Mírame, esta misma tarde me propuse aclarar las cosas contigo, poner distancia y aquí estamos comiendo los dos.  
Chad sonrió ampliamente ante el último comentario al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

–Sam, deberías poner el piloto automático de vez en cuando. –Comentó divertido.

– ¿Disculpa?

_Los códigos de boy scout no entraban en mi diccionario._

–Ya sabes, dejar que la vida pase, enfocarte en otras cosas que no sean tus problemas.

– ¿Como por ejemplo?

–No lo sé… ¿tú pintas? –Me pregunto.

– ¡Oh, sí! A Mamá le encanta la pintura de dedos. Y es talentosa por que pinta dedos lindos. –Alardeé emocionada.

– Además actúas muy bien –murmuró pensativo y yo asentí. –Cantas, bailas, cocinas deliciosamente... Tienes miles de cosas para hacer si te lo propones.

– ¿Sabes? No es mala idea…

–Lo sé. –Sonrió de lado. –Suelo tener muy buenas ideas. –Guiñó un ojo en mi dirección. –Intenta hacer algo así… Y si Fred empieza a fastidiarte, llámame. Aun tengo ganas de golpearlo.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y me despedí esta vez sin beso ni nada, pero con una promesa más latente entre los dos. Fue como si la charla hubiera sido más íntima que cualquier beso o declaración de amor. Además él me había dado una nueva perspectiva, era hora de que yo volviera a hacer las cosas que me hacían feliz... Las cosas que me hacían ser Sam Puckett...

Era el momento de meter a Fredward Benson en el congelador hasta nuevo aviso. Si iba a vivir con él algún día, primero necesitaba aprender a vivir sin él y borrar dos años de dependencia.

Ya no le correspondía a él hacer que mis heridas cicatrizaran... _Lo tenía que hacer yo y nadie más._

* * *

**Y bien ¿Que creen que ocurrirá ahora?**

**Me costó mucho adaptar este capitulo, por que en gran parte del capitulo, la verdadera protagonista era demasiado patética o cursi y ya saben tenía que parecer que se trataba de Sam Puckett, por lo que tuve que modificarlo casi todo. Pero en esencia es lo mismo ;) Además creo que logré insertar la personalidad de Sam para reflejar como es ella... Ustedes me dirán que opinan.**

****_Sinceramente lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que el suicidio se ha vuelto una opción viable para mí... ¡Es que parece que no voy a terminar nunca! Los trabajos, informes, los exámenes, todo eso me tiene loca! Sólo quiero que mis vacaciones lleguen pronto... Necesito respirar tranquila!_

_Bien... Fuera de lo anterior, tampoco había actualizado por que el Internet de mi casa se revelo en mi contra, nah... No sé que le pasó, el punto es que no me podía conectar y lo repararon recién ayer... Así que imaginenese como estaba, con una montaña de trabajos y sin internet... Fue horrible! Me tenía q conectar en la universidad y Puaj! Nada bueno..._

**_Bien, Pasando a temas más alegres... No se imaginan lo genial que será el próximo capitulo, ya está casi listo! Solo les diré que viene un personaje (que personalmente me encanta) y creo que se quedará hasta el final... Este personaje vendrá a agrandar el triangulo amoroso (Ya saben Freddie-Sam-Chad, aunque pensándolo bien también está Gracia, lo cual ya formaría un cuadrado y con este personaje ya sería como un pentágono... ok, aquí si que hay enredo amoroso) . Además de una estrella Invitada (jaja, sip es una estrella y también me encanta! Será como estar en un mundo paralelo) Que viene a revolucionar las cosas en un par de capítulos._**

**_Si no pueden aguantar a saber, déjenme algunos Reviews y tal vez está noche vuelva a actualizar ;)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	13. ¡Hagamos algo por tu asquerosa vida!

_Uff no se imaginan cuanto tiempo me ha costado conectarme..._

* * *

_**Esta historia es idea de alguien más, los personajes de iCarly tampoco me pertenecen y tengo hambre así que haré esto muy rápido.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ¡Hagamos algo por tu asquerosa vida!**

Esa noche soñé algo rarísimo. Era como una de esas comedias mudas con un villano con bigote y ojos saltones.

_En mi sueño el villano era Freddie y yo estaba en su poder, él me hacia fregar, lavar y planchar. Así en ese orden… Chad también estaba en mi sueño, era un tipo pobre que se enamoraba de mí y me traía flores. Entonces cuando me las iba a dar, llegaba Freddie a perseguirlo y ambos comenzaban a correr alrededor de un sofá, luego de dar muchas vueltas se cansaban y yo empezaba a pasarles el plumero y a fregar el piso enojada por el lio que habían hecho…_

Lo analicé muchas veces y supe que significaba ese sueño... Yo debía dejar de automedicarme. Era triste, pero real. Se tenían que acabar los calmantes y las pastillas para dormir o terminaría como Marilyn Monroe solo que con menos bienes que legar.

Lo peor de todo era que hasta en mis sueños Freddie me perseguía, no había escapatoria. Él era un villano mediocre eso si, pero no por eso dejaba de hacer acto de presencia. Además el muy maldito me hacia coserle los agujeros de sus calzoncillos en mi sueño... Otro punto en su contra.

No soy partidaria del _"te odio porque soñé feo contigo"_, eso era mas bien algo de Spencer, pero en este caso mi sueño era otra evidencia en contra de Fredalupe.

Tampoco era cuestión de ignorar el sueño.

Después de todo era una manifestación de mi subconsciente. Lo tomaría en cuenta pero hasta ahí, es que no tenía un significado muy lógico, por lo menos no la parte de los calzoncillos ¿Creen que soñar con calzoncillos sea indicio de algo? Quizá de que Freddie me trataba con la punta del pie...

Bueno como no tenía mucho caso pasar el día analizando semejante tontería, me vestí y decidí salir a visitar a una vieja amiga que estaba en la ciudad. Su nombre es Jennette, pero yo le digo Jenn y es actriz... Ella se dedica al teatro y en ese momento estaba presentando una obra en L.A y yo tenía ganas de verla, de ver la obra, más que nada de salir de mi triángulo Freddie –Sam – Chad. Porque sabía que esos tres componentes eran la fórmula de la demencia.

Mi amiga interpretó a la perfección el papel de Rebecca en la adaptación de _"La feria de las vanidades"_. Me gustó, fue divertida, con buenos parlamentos y me hizo pasar una tarde agradable. Al final de la obra la protagonista consiguió lo que había codiciado en un primer momento y aunque no era el final perfecto tampoco era malo. Supongo que es lo que nos debe pasar en la vida, tenemos un final intermedio.

Personalmente creo que eso apesta, odio que sea así. Yo debería poder alcanzar todas mis metas.

_Oh, aguarden… Yo no sé cuales son mis metas..._

Sí eso es un problema en la comedia de mi vida.

Vi a Jenn en su camerino y luego de saludarnos fuimos por un café. Ella (como era de esperarse) me preguntó por Freddie y yo le conté mi versión de como estaban las cosas, sin profundizar mucho en el asunto y obviando algunas realidades, como por ejemplo el hecho de que pagué por un hombre.

–Uff… parece que tienes un buen lio aquí. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención ¿eh, Sam?

–Ya me conoces, me gusta ser el centro, nunca tengo suficientes problemas. –Bromeé.

–Ni suficientes idiotas en tu vida.

– ¿Verdad que no? Y eso que siempre di por hecho que Freddie era lo suficientemente idiota.

– ¡Bah, que decepción con él! Pensé que tenía más pantalones. –Se río.

–Las dos cometimos el mismo error, solo que a mi me costó dos años de mi vida.

–No es tanto, piensa que podría haber sido peor.

– ¿Como? –Pregunté.

–Podrías haber elegido quedarte con Brad.

– ¿Como eso habría podido ser peor? A estas alturas estaría en Europa siguiendo los pasos de Victoria Beckham. Tal vez seríamos como Angelina y Brad… Pitt… -Murmuré al darme cuenta de la coincidencia de nombre.

–Deberías haber previsto que él tendría éxito.

–Mea culpa. –Musité.

–Pero no es tiempo para llorar sobre la leche derramada. Ósea ¡estoy aquí! Tu estas soltera y disponible y yo también.

– Y que pasó con ese chico que… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –pregunté intentando recordar. –Ya sabes aquel chico castaño, que fue tu compañero de reparto por varios años…

–Está bien, supongo… Ahora tiene novia. –Finalizó con tono evasivo. Suspiró. –Bien ¡Hagamos algo por tu asquerosa vida!

–Óyeme, lo más asqueroso de mi vida salió de ella hace una semana exactamente.

– ¡Salud por eso! Ahora que lo pienso aún puedes ir tras Brad, escuché que no te olvida del todo.

– ¿Estas de broma? ¿Que es lo que pasa con los hombres? ¿Como pueden seguir interesados en alguien como yo?

– ¿No lo dirás enserio? –Sonrió. –Eres lo más emocionante en la vida de muchos.

–Define "emocionante" ¿Tiene algo que ver con estar encerrada en casa cocinando?

–Bueno quizás eso no. –Concedió. –Pero recuerdo un cumpleaños tuyo en particular que llenaste todo un antro de espuma y bailaste sobre la barra, o cuando compraste el chocolate y... Bien tú recordaras mejor…

Me sonrojé, claro que recordaba lo que había hecho con el chocolate cuando era una joven alegre y sin preocupaciones con un gran interés en experimentar.

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian Sam. –Murmuró Jenn

Me reí ante su comentario.

–Me siento vieja cuando me hablas así.

–Ríete todo lo que quieras eso no me hace tener menos razón. –Sonrió con suficiencia y alzó una ceja. –Y en memoria de esos años dulces, vamos a dar una fiesta tú y yo.

–Mmm… –Lo pensé durante un segundo. –Me gusta la idea, una fiesta con mucho alcohol, música y hombres. Y sin ningún ex novio que entorpezca el panorama.

–Y tampoco ningún nuevo novio. –Remarcó.

Bien, podía vivir sin Chad.

– ¿Cuando? –Pregunté.

–El sábado, contrataremos un antro o algo así ¿Te parece?

–Bien pero quiero salir de una caja en mitad de la noche vistiendo de conejita. –Bromeé.

– ¡Ahora si estoy oyendo a Sam! –Exclamó para luego hacer un pequeño baile de algunos segundos. –Bien, haremos algo así como _"La soltera mas codiciada"._

Reí ante su loca idea.

–Hey, yo no busco un hombre. Tal vez tu sí…

–Nunca dije que buscara un hombre... –Dijo muy seria. –Mas bien dos.

Reímos juntas y brindamos por nuestro absurdo plan. Es hermosa la sensación de sentirse una chica mala, una chica que hace algo a espaldas de su novio... Quizás ahora comprenda más a Benson.

No, mentira. Jamás lo comprenderé, pero queda bien decirlo, me confiere más dignidad como heroína de esta historia. Porque eso soy, por si no se habían dado cuenta. Así que decidí que la fiesta seria algo grande, algo para gritarle al mundo que yo era libre.

Compré un vestido negro corto y escotado que tenía en medio un camino en lentejuelas color café, más bien rojizo. Me recogí el pelo dejando algunos mechones desordenados y fuera de la coleta y fui al encuentro de mi destino.

* * *

_**Holas!**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Bueno aca está otro capitulo, espero lo disfruten... Yo morí de la risa con el sueño de Sam.**_

_**Hablando de sueños. El otro día tuve un sueño súper loco, Soñé que Carly, Freddie y Sam pertenecían a los Power Rangers Secretos, jajaja sip, estoy algo loca.. Y que peleaban junto con Jeyden (creo q así se escribe) que es el Ranger Rojo, estoy enamorada de él es tan serio y sexy... No soy una fan de aquel programa... Ustedes que creen que signifique?**_

_**Militha93**_


	14. El exnovio el ex-exnovio y el disque nov

**_REGRESÉ!_**

**_Sip, ya estoy de vuelta pero las explicaciones, disculpas y demás al final de la pagina..._**

* * *

**__****Anteriormente:**

_ –Me gusta la idea, una fiesta con mucho alcohol, música y hombres. Y sin ningún ex novio que entorpezca el panorama._

_ –Y tampoco ningún nuevo novio. –Remarcó Jenn._

_ – ¿Cuando? –Pregunté._

_ –El sábado, contrataremos un antro o algo así ¿Te parece? Haremos algo así como "La soltera mas codiciada"._

_ Reí ante su loca idea._

_ –Hey, yo no busco un hombre. Tal vez tu sí…_

_ –Nunca dije que buscara un hombre... –Dijo muy seria. –Mas bien dos._

_ Reímos juntas y brindamos por nuestro absurdo plan. Es hermosa la sensación de sentirse una chica mala, una chica que hace algo a espaldas de su novio... Quizás ahora comprenda más a Benson._

_ No, mentira. Jamás lo comprenderé, pero queda bien decirlo, me confiere más dignidad como heroína de esta historia. Porque eso soy, por si no se habían dado cuenta. Así que decidí que la fiesta seria algo grande, algo para gritarle al mundo que yo era libre._

_ Compré un vestido negro corto y escotado que tenía en medio un camino en lentejuelas color café, más bien rojizo. Me recogí el pelo dejando algunos mechones desordenados y fuera de la coleta__** y fui al encuentro de mi destino. **_

_**-0-**_

******Capítulo 13: El ex-novio, el ex-ex-novio y el dis-que-novio**

Bien, antes de seguir: Definamos la palabra _"Fracaso"._

Yo quiero hacer una ampliación a su significado y agregar que una es fracasa cuando su ex novio, su ex-ex novio y su dis-que novio aparecen los tres en una fiesta que se suponía era solo mía.

_¿Como pasó eso? Bien no tengo la menor idea._

Yo estaba en la barra con Jenn y un chico mas, tomando un margarita cuando vi entrar por la puerta al mismísimo Brad. Casi vomito el trago y miré desesperada a Jennette para que me dijese que demonios le habían metido a la bebida... Tenía que ser una alucinación, él no podía estar ahí...

–Si lo invité. –Jenn dijo despreocupadamente. –Escucha nunca supe bien porque se acabó lo de ustedes, pero se veían súper bien juntos. El chico es un partidazo y aunque no lleguen a nada, nunca viene mal recordar viejos tiempo.

Me sentí enferma.

**1. Yo terminé con Brad porque:**

_a) Él me puso los cuernos._

_b) Y me avergüenzo terriblemente por esto pero... Yo le puse los cuernos._

**2. Yo estaba intentando enterrar los viejos tiempos con Freddie y… ¿Jennette pretendía que me remontara a un pasado aun más lejano?**

_Y luego era yo la que tenía problemas..._

De acuerdo… _Es solo Brad, lo puedes manejar, evítalo y ya_ me dije. Pero cuando quise reaccionar lo tenía enfrente.

¿Ven como mis planes no importa de que se traten siempre salen mal?

–Hola Sam ¿Cómo estás?

Él me desconcertó, estaba muy alegre aunque él y yo no habíamos terminado en el mejor de los términos, pero bueno nadie puede arrastrar resentimiento por cuatro años... Eso me dio una nueva esperanza... En cuatro años yo seré capaz de mirar a Freddie sin que la palabra "Muerte" aparezca en mi mente.

–Bien –respondí. – ¿Y tú como estas? He oído muchas cosas de ti, aunque no veo mucha televisión –me excusé. –Pero todo el mundo habla de ti, así que es como un poco imposible no saber, me alegra que hayas alcanzado tu sueño.

– ¿Si verdad? Yo tampoco lo esperaba, resulta algo extraño, porque en un momento me llegué a resignar.

–Oh no, nunca hay que hacer eso. Jamás hay que resignarse.

Me sonrió con cariño y algo dentro de mí se apretujó. No me había portado bien con ese chico y era una pena porque de verdad era un buen chico.

– ¿Y tú? –Me preguntó sonriendo. – ¿Que hay de tus sueños eh? ¿Sigues siendo los mismos?

–Sí… los pospuse mucho tiempo, pero ya no más.

–Bien, déjame decirte que si sigues queriendo tener tu propio programa de televisión, conozco varios productores Ingleses para presentarte.

Yo estaba por responder cuando una voz lo hizo por mí.

–Sam no necesita ir a Inglaterra. Aquí mismo hay muy buenos productores interesados en ella.

_¿Dije cuanto lo odio?_

Él siempre tiene que responder por mi, jamás me deja expresar nada. Además ¿que demonios hacia ahí? ¿Que no se había enterado de que era una fiesta "anti-Freddie"? Además… Él estaba con... ¡Gracia! Maldito perro, me hizo sentir enferma asqueada y terriblemente avergonzada frente a Brad. Mi ex novio estaba viendo al chico por el que lo dejé (técnicamente hablando) con la chica por la que me él dejó a mi. Fue una especie de justicia divina para Brad, pero él parecía tan incómodo como yo por la interrupción.

_Ignora al mandril Sam, vamos tu puedes hacerlo._

–Me encantaría que me presentaras Brad, de todos modos estaba pensando hacer un viaje dentro de poco para distenderme.

– ¿Con Chad?

Brad volvió a mirar a Freddie mientras yo sentía como el humo salía de mis oídos.

–No –respondí cortante. –Con mi abuelita.

–Sam, tu abuelita esta muerta... –Dijo Freddie con suavidad.

Brad bebió su trago disimulando una sonrisa mientras me miraba, obvio él había captado mi indirecta pero Fredbobo seguía ahí a mis espaldas con su mojigata esa desabrida y muda.

– ¿Ah si? –Pregunté fingiendo sorpresa. –A lo mejor la puedes visitar. –Lo amenacé con mi puño.

Brad escupió rápidamente lo que fuera que estaba tomando y se río. Después para romper el hielo se presento con Gracia mientras Freddie explicaba que "había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y por eso no podía hablar".

¿Alguien oyó alguna vez algo más estúpido?

Igual no podía imaginar un peor castigo para esa idiota que mantener la cloaca que tenía por boca cerrada. Expresé mis condolencias sin aclararle que era por su asquerosa vida y no por su voz perdida y luego dije:

–En la otra punta de la pista hay un excelente reservado ¿Por que no van allá? –Sugerí con dulzura.

–Aquí estamos bien. –Dijo Freddie sonriendo, aunque Gracia abrió la boca para protestar pero ups, no pudo decir nada y por primera vez lo lamenté.

–De acuerdo, en ese caso ¿Por que no vamos nosotros Brad?

Y sin decir nada mas aferré a su brazo y lo saqué de ahí.

– ¿Pasó algo que deba saber? –Preguntó Brad cuando ya nos habíamos sentado. –Porque según todo el mundo ustedes habían terminado.

–Y según yo también pero es mi peor pesadilla, me sigue por todas partes, como loco, se suponía que no estaba invitado aquí y míralo ¿De donde habrá salido eh?

Él comenzó a darme un masaje y me relajé.

– ¿Tienes idea de por qué de la persecución?

–Tengo varias, todas posibles y tal vez es mas de una: La primera es que esta loco, la segunda es un psicópata, la tercera es que le jode como no tienes idea que viva tan bien sin él y la cuarta y menos probable es que todavía siente algo por mi, pero eso no explica porque viene con su nueva novia. Ósea hace solo una semana terminamos y ya lo he visto tres veces, me ha llamado una y me mandó dos mails ¿Que pasa con ese hombre eh?

–Bueno a lo mejor es todo eso, un loco psicópata que no quiere que vivas sin él porque esta enamorado de ti.

– ¡Vaya! Y yo pensé que tenía problemas. –Brad se rio ante mi comentario.

–Bueno y sacando toda esta escenita ¿Como te trata la vida?

– ¿La verdad? No tengo la menor idea. Ahora todo este asunto de que Freddie me sale hasta en la sopa me esta enloqueciendo y luego esta mi novio.

– ¿Ese que dijo Freddie?

–Sí, pero la verdad es que Chad no es mi novio, es más bien...

– ¿Un free?

–Sí… -Respondí avergonzada. –Uno bastante serio, me refiero a que por el momento no quiero ir enserio con nadie y aunque él me da mas espacio que Freddie...

–Sam –me interrumpió. – ¿el tal Chad es rubio, mide como un metro ochenta y frunce el ceño?

– ¿Perdón? –Pregunté confundida.

–Es que ese chico –dijo indicando a alguien a mi espalda –me esta viendo como queriéndome matar y me preguntaba si era otro socio de tu club de fans.

_¿Como puedo mantener una conversación normal con mi ex-ex-novio cuando tengo mi propio ejército de dementes?_

_¿Porque todo absolutamente todo me sale mal, eh? Chad me dice que me tome mi tiempo y de repente aparece ahí ¿Me estaba cargando o que?_

–Es él. –Musité furiosa. – ¡Que vergüenza! Por Dios… ¡Necesito aire y un trago ahora!

– ¿Crees que si voy por el trago puedas eludirlo y llegar a la terraza?

_¿Podía? Bien valía la pena intentarlo._

–Bien pero asegúrate que sea algo fuerte y tenga una sombrillita, me gustan esas cosas.

En cuanto Brad se fue, me puse de pie viendo las posibles salidas. Me sentía como un jugador de rugby buscando empujar a todo el mundo. Al lado de la puerta derecha estaba Chad mirándome fijamente, Freddie no estaba a la vista. A lo mejor ya se había ido.

Respiré y fui en dirección a Chad, no tenia caso hacer como si no lo hubiera visto y tampoco podía ser tan ingrata como para negarle el saludo. Además quería saber que carajos hacia allí tan increíblemente guapo como siempre. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans desgastados que invitaban a cometer un crimen.

Todavía era un misterio para mí como no había llegado a la cama de ese hombre. Sobretodo cuando me miraba haciéndome sentir tan pequeña y caliente. Debe ser por eso de la magia que necesitaba, por Dios ¿que quería yo? ¿A Criss Angel?

–Hola, me quieres explicar que haces aquí.

–Oye no es mi culpa que no me avisaras nada de esta fiesta, asumí que, como se supone que soy tu novio, el que no asistiera implicaría que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros. Mas si te ven hablando con tu ex novio recién importado de Inglaterra.

¿Acaso me estaba haciendo una escena de celos? ¿Que era?

_¿Freddie II?_

–Tú mismo me dijiste que pusiera piloto automático o algo así entonces, eso hice…

–Si ya veo –Me dijo ceñudo. –Dije piloto automático no que pusieras primera con el primer chico que encontraras.

No lo podía creer.

_Mi niño de alquiler no solo no era tonto sino que era irónico, ofensivo y estaba celoso... ¡de Mí!_

–Sólo es Brad. Y si lo que pretendes es ofenderme no gastes saliva, no estamos haciendo nada malo, nada que me comprometa ni a mi, ni a ti. Solo estamos conversando después de cuatro años sin vernos ¿Que esperabas?

– ¿Que tal un_ "hola y adiós"_? –Murmuró cada vez más enfadado.

–De acuerdo "hola y adiós" Chad.

Lo esquivé y salí a prisa hacia la terraza a esperar a Brad...

_¿Alguna vez sintieron como si su corazón doliera tanto como si la sangre no llegara a el?_  
_¿Como si les faltara el aire y la garganta se les hiciera un nudo?_

Yo lo sentí, mil veces, todas por la misma persona. Porque esa persona busca hacerme daño todo el tiempo, porque no aprendo que quererlo fue el peor error de mi vida, porque cada vez que intento salir de él me vuelve a atrapar en su red de mentiras. Porque solo sabe hacerme mal...

Freddie estaba con Gracia en el balcón. Besándose…

Yo nunca me había imaginado eso y ahora los veía, ahora los veía y también imaginaba como habrían sido otras veces cuando él aún estaba conmigo. Cuando entre los dos me faltaban al respeto.

No lloré, ni grité, ni nada… aunque quise arrancarme todos los pelos. Literalmente.

Y supe en lo mas profundo de mi que él lo hacia a propósito. Para castigarme. Por eso había venido a mi noche con ella. Por eso la estaba besando. Solo para hacerme daño. Él era tan mezquino, tan bajo que hacia las cosas sin importarle los demás. Y no es que sintiera pena por Gracia, yo tenía mis propios problemas y estaba hecha añicos como para pararme a compadecer a la pobre niña, pero en mi interior algo en mí veía en ella como había sido yo en una época. Quizás no tan tonta... ni tan frívola. Pero había estado ahí, esperando que Freddie me prestara atención cuando quería, dejando que me apartara de su vida cuando le salía algo mejor, intentando rehacer la mía para que cuando se hartara me buscase. Mendigando cariño...

Me alejé con pasos inseguros y me quedé dura junto a la baranda.

– ¿Hablamos?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Brad se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre mis hombros.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–No lo sé. –Musité. –Es como si me hubiera visto… Ya sabes, no como soy ahora, sino como era hace años atrás, y lo más gracioso es que me vi... en la novia de Freddie. Debo estar loca. –Agregué. –No hay otra explicación, pero ella me recordó como fui con él, como me dejé pisotear... Dios mío ¡Debiste odiarme! –Le sonreí con tristeza. –Todo lo que te hice pasar por ser una tonta.

–No eras una tonta... Bueno si lo eras, la tonta más hermosa del mundo. Cuando estaba contigo me parecía que todo era perfecto, pero luego tú cambiabas Sam, cambiabas mucho, no te dejabas abrazar, ni querías salir, y no querías hablar sobre qué te incomodaba y luego los vi y fue como si me hubieras dado el tiro de gracia... Me sentí un tarado preocupándome por ti cuando era evidente que a ti no te importaba nada de mí, ni de nuestra relación, ni siquiera te importó lo suficiente como para hablar conmigo.

Lloré. Él tenía razón. Yo había sido una bruja desconsiderada con sus sentimientos.

–Lo siento mucho Brad, perdóname.

Lo abracé fuerte buscando borrar años de culpa, deseando no haber sido una estúpida, haber pensado mejor todo.

Está bien, realmente estoy bien, no soy rencoroso, y no podría serlo contigo, te quise mucho como para tener un mal recuerdo de ti.

– ¿Ni aunque fui una perra sin corazón?

–Ni así. Pero Sam no puedes serlo de nuevo –me miró. –De camino a acá vi a tu novio… -Yo lo miré muy feo. –Sí ya sé que no lo es, pero hablando de reencontrarse con el pasado es como si me hubiera visto, ilusionado y deslumbrado, queriéndote a mas no poder. Sam tienes que tener cuidado con no lastimar los sentimientos de las personas que te quieren, sobretodo no por alguien como Freddie. Mira, te alejó de todos y luego te dejó sin que tuvieras a nadie a quien recurrir, no sé si lo haga conscientemente o no, pero te hace daño, siempre ha sido así.

–No voy a dejar que me haga daño de nuevo, no de nuevo. –Repetí. –Ya aprendí, de verdad.

–Me alegro. –Sonrió. –Ahora si no te importa, ve a buscar a ese chico y ofrécele una disculpa por pensar con el estómago.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla y salí a buscar a Brad. Él estaba triste sentado en un box y de solo verlo mi corazón se encogió. No se merecía todo aquello, y yo tal vez no lo merecía a él, pero en la medida de lo posible trataría de hacerlo feliz. Me acerqué y le sonreí y sin previo aviso le planté un beso.

– ¿Y eso? –Preguntó sorprendido.

–Eso es para pedirte perdón por haber sido tan mala contigo hace rato…

–Mala y...

–Tonta.

–Y...

–Cruel.

–Y...

–Oye no hay nada más.

–De acuerdo solo estaba probando ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Asentí y me acurruqué junto a él. Quizás no lo amaba, pero él era el príncipe azul que mataba mis dragones y no podía hacerle daño. No. No me quedaría sola de nuevo. Me desharía de Freddie aún si en el proceso debía arrancarme el corazón.

Así terminó mi noche. Por tercera vez consecutiva Chad y yo nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa con un beso.

_Aprendí mucho esa noche._

Aprendí que Freddie era un idiota, pero más que nada aprendí que yo había sido tan idiota como él. No fue lindo admitirlo pero era cierto. Había perdido un buen chico, no perdería otro. No estaba hablando de una relación, solo de una amistad. Chad era mi amigo más que nada, y eso era lo que mas necesitaba, amigos, gente que me quisiera. Todo lo que Freddie me había arrebatado y suplantado por él mismo. Pero bueno tocaba apañármelas sin él. Era demasiado destructivo con la gente.

_En el fondo sentía pena por él, no sabía querer, y mucho menos dejarse querer._

Lo sentía y al mismo tiempo me dolía muchísimo. Yo lo había querido, le había dado todo y nada había alcanzado para cambiarlo. Y lo peor es que yo sabia que en algún lugar el guardaba a un niño solitario que necesitado de amor pero no me correspondía a mi buscarlo. Ya bastante había detenido mi vida por él,_ era el momento de seguir adelante..._

* * *

_Holas! Lo sé soy una persona horrible_

_Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualicé, pero me han ocurrido una serie de desgracias que solo son comparables con Yuyin de ¡Hey Arnold! Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, wiiiii..._

_Para más explicaciones esperen que actualice ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_Ah sí... ¡Calle de dos Direcciones! Y eso será mañana, por q ahora debo salir..._

_Gracias por sus Reviews... Hay quienes me han preguntado por el link de la historia original. Y de verdad que lo busqué, pero no me acuerdo... La primera vez que leí esta historia fue en el foro Robsten de Univisión y eso fue como hace unos 2 años... Ahora lo busque pero no lo encontré, y no estoy segura si yo leí la historia original o si estoy haciendo la adaptación de la adaptación. Como sea, si ustedes la quieren buscar encontraran esta historia en el foro de Panda (muy buen grupo) en Univisión. De todas maneras pueden poner en Google "Los Hombres prefieren a las cabronas" Y si leen la original se darán cuenta de todas las transformaciones que yo he hecho. Partiendo por corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción además de las cosas que he agregado y quitado para que sea una historia Seddie._

_Bien, ahí está la aclaración... Yo ya me voy... No leemos pronto!_

_Bye!_

**_Militha93_**


	15. Soy una Cabrona Muy Jodida

_He vuelto... Por si no se habían dado cuenta :) ... Ya me disculpe lo suficiente en Calle de Dos Direcciones, así que si quieren que me disculpe, vayan a leer allá :)_

* * *

_**Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo hice la adaptación. iCarly tampoco es mío, pero me gusta pensar que sí :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Soy una Cabrona… Muy Jodida…**

Odio a Freddie. Es extraño como algunas veces lo quiero y otras lo compadezco, pero estoy segura de que por sobre todas las cosas lo odio.

Se lo que piensan ¿Porque demonios no lo saca de su vida y ya?

Podría dar cientos y cientos de explicaciones, pero seria mentirme y mentirle a todo el mundo que este leyendo esto, la realidad es una sola, SOY UNA CABRONA aunque supongo que a estas alturas es más que obvio.

Cabrona y todo intenté mantenerme lejos del problema Fredward Benson y proyectar mi mente hacia otras cosas. No, no llamé a Chad. Yo no quería nada serio aún y sentía que lo mio con él estaba yendo mas rápido que un tren bala.

Es como si alguien, algún ser todopoderoso, Dios si quieren verlo así, hubiera dicho _"Oh miren ahí esta Sam, tiene muchos problemas ¿Porque no le mando algunos más?"_

Podía tomar la presencia de Chad en mi vida como una prueba divina o podría asumir que era un problema y que mi agenda de problemas por el momento estaba llena. Ya lo resolvería después.

Así que en lugar de quedarme en mi casa y ver la televisión para ver que se decía de mi y mi fiesta llamé a la persona que menos se puedan pensar. Y no es como si lo hiciera a propósito sino que, para variar, me hacia bien ver a alguien tan ajeno a mis problemas cuyos objetivos y metas en la vida estaban tan claros como el agua.

_Él tenía todo de lo que yo carecía._ :D

Si la pregunta es que clase de loca llama a su ex con el que terminó horrible para distraerse, la respuesta es la clase de loca que soy yo.

Sí. Almorcé con Brad, lo reconozco. Y además la pasé bien. Hablamos de todo y de nada, de su carrera, de su trabajo en Inglaterra y muchas cosas. Era relajante hablar con Brad, porque con él podía ser yo misma. No pude evitar recordar las razones por las cuales me había enamorado de este chico, él era tan sencillo, relajado y divertido.

– ¿Y ya inventaste la receta para el helado de Tocino? –Me preguntó de pronto.

_Oh, el helado de Tocino… Ese era uno de mis sueños de vida, inventar el helado de tocino… Luego haría un helado con sabor a pollo frito…_

–Nop… -Respondí triste.

–Oh ¿Ya te diste cuenta que sería un invento asqueroso?

_Oh, claro y a él aún le asqueaba mi idea…_

–Ya verás cuando lo haga. Te encantarán mis Helados, serás mi fan número Uno.

–Ni siquiera voy a pretender que oí eso. –Repuso.

Le saqué la lengua y metí la cuchara en mi postre de chocolate.

–Eres una niña. –Se rio, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente. –Oh, oh… -Dijo.

_No me gustan los Oh, oh…_

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Quieres las malas noticias o las peores? –Me ofreció.

– ¿Las buenas? –Pregunté esperanzada.

–Bueno… la mala es que hay prensa en la puerta. Las peores es que... No voltees pero Freddie y la rubia de la otra noche acaban de entrar y se sentaron a dos mesas de la nuestra.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Qué maravillosa casualidad! ¿No crees? –Ironicé.

_Siempre tiene esos detalles de aparecer donde yo estoy para fastidiarme._

**Este es un llamado a la solidaridad para todos sus fans: ¡Cómprenle una vida!**

–No creo en las casualidades. –Murmuró Brad.

–Yo tampoco. –Aclaré. –Ahora exijo las buenas noticias.

–Las buenas son que tú estas por terminar tu postre y sé de buena fuente que este restaurante tiene una salida por atrás.

– ¿Nos vamos a escapar como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo?

–Es eso o pasar delante de la mesa de Freddie, saludarlo y luego enfrentarse a la prensa. Además no sé tú, pero yo recuerdo que somos ex novios lo que de seguro acarrearía rumores y tú estás con Chad.

–No estoy con él. –Dije enojada.

Ya de nuevo parecía yo propiedad privada de alguien.

–Mira Chad es un lindo, pero no puedo estar con alguien así. Me he vuelto demasiado irónica y problemática como para estar con una persona tan linda, en comparación a él me siento como un viejo gruñón de setenta años.

–Veo como mueves la boca pero no veo que comas. –Bromeó. –Y no te preocupes, no quiero explicaciones, anoche estuve un poco mal con lo que te dije pero es que eso de verse reflejado es algo fuerte, pero tú tienes derecho a hacer lo que sea necesario para ser feliz.

– ¿Incluso si se trata de huir de un restaurante por la puerta de atrás?

–Vale cualquier precio.

–De acuerdo. –Deposité la cuchara en el plato. –Pero me debes otro postre.

–Qué mujer demandante.

–Bien ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos van a traer un carrito de postres y nos metemos dentro o qué?

–Tranquila James Bond, te vas al baño, yo pago la cuenta y nos encontramos en el pasillo, si quieres meterte en un carrito es tu elección pero no cuentes conmigo –sonrió. –Tengo que regresar entero a Inglaterra.

–Aguafiestas… -Hice un puchero.

Me paré y me dirigí al baño. Calculé como diez minutos para que Brad pagara la cuenta y después de eso salí. Creo que ya no es necesario decir que pasó porque todo el mundo se lo imaginará. No me encontré a Brad si no a Fredduchini Benson.

–Hola Sam, que bonita noche ¿No crees?

–Mmm… sí supongo, no la vi bien.

Miré por encima de su hombro esperando ver a Brad.

–Disculpa ¿Te estoy molestando? Tal vez no soy el novio que esperabas ver...

–Ex novio. –Aclaré. –Y como sabes que no vine contigo creo que también sabes que efectivamente estoy esperando a alguien más.

– ¿Qué crees que sienta Chad? Digo porque yo no tuve tanto problema, cuando estuvimos juntos él estaba lejos, así que sólo pensabas en él, pero creo que con Brad aquí el pobre no tiene como salir bien parado.

– ¿Que estás diciendo? Brad es mi amigo.

–Sí claro, ahora así le dicen. Creo recordar lo que tú y yo hacíamos cuando éramos amigos…

–Oh no lo sé, no me acuerdo, fue hace tanto –Musité despreocupadamente. –Además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Chad, Brad o Juanito Peréz no es tu asunto. Desaparece.

–Ya basta Sam –me agarró del brazo y me miró con furia en sus ojos. –Termina con el jueguito.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué jueguito? No hay ningún juego.

–Oh, claro que lo hay, –sonrió –y te dejé seguir con esto porque merecías vengarte de algún modo, pero cuando Bradcito se inmiscuyó, ya no me resultó tan gracioso. –_ ¿Y que se supone que te tengo decir? –_Para con esto Sam, estas haciendo mucho lio, nos estas haciendo daño a los dos...

–Vaya, a los dos… -Medité por un instante. – ¿No será que te crees demasiado importante? Digo, porque yo la estoy pasando bien, no se tú…

–Sam… -Masculló en tono amenazador._ ¡Auch! esa mirada que me lanzó me dio miedo._

–De acuerdo. –Me aclaré la voz. –Hablemos, si eso es lo que quieres. Aunque no entiendo cuál es tu afán en aparecer en todos los lugares donde voy. Y no te basta eso, además siempre traes a tu "Gracia" contigo.

– ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Que Gracia venga conmigo?

_Bastardo engreído._

–Claro que no, me molestas tú. ¡Tú, a todas horas, todos los días de mi vida que se suponía iba sin ti!

Freddie estaba por contestar cuando se armó un alboroto en el restaurante y alcancé a divisar un flash. Él dijo algo que sonó como "demonios" y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar saliendo por la puerta de atrás, pero no con Brad, sino con él.

¿Y dónde terminé a todo esto?

Subiendo en su auto... esto le da un nuevo status a la palabra _"Jodida"._

* * *

**_Hey! Como están?_**

_Yo, bien. Espero les agrade este capitulo de la historia, por que se va a poner mejor... Queda poco para el final!_

_Creo que ya me justifique bastante en Calle con Dos Direcciones, estoy pensando en escribir otra historia en cuanto la termine, por que stoy muy inspirada, enserio... :)_

_No se imaginan cuanto los extrañé... Y como ya dije en la otra historia, por ahora sólo podré actualizar una vez por semana, por q ya no tengo internet a todas horas y debo ser una chica sabia al respecto ;) Cuidense!_

_Nos leemos la otra Semana!_

**_Militha93_**


	16. Tenemos que Hablar

_**iCarly no me pertenece, por lo tanto SEDDIE tampoco me pertence, esta historia tampoco es mía... Yo sólo hago la adaptación.**_

_**Lo sé, mi vida es muy triste.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Tenemos que hablar**

Así que ahí estábamos él y yo escapando como Bonnie y Clyde. Claro que no nos perseguía la policía y no estábamos armados o de lo contrario Fredrarito lo habría lamentado. Y mientras íbamos ahí sin rumbo aparente como nuestra relación, mi cabeza empezó a reanudar una tras otra las escenas de los últimos tiempos como una obra barata que cuenta toda una vida en poco más de una hora. Desde que me crucé con Freddie la primera vez, hasta esa noche. Cada uno de sus gestos, todo. Todo lo que alguna vez me había gustado de él.

Oh, también reviví los malos momentos, todas esas noches llorando desconsolada y una a una las personas que me habían dicho que él no era para mí se hicieron oír. Supongo que ignorar las voces no hace que desaparezcan, siempre habían estado allí, esperando por salir. ¿Da miedo o no? El amor nos hace sordos y de pronto tienes este coro de locos gritándote a todo pulmón.

Dejé de prestarles atención, y me concentré en el sitio donde nos habíamos detenido.

_Oh no, absolutamente no._

_¿Adivinan donde me había llevado mi secuestrador?_  
**_…A mi casa, mas bien su casa, mi ex casa..._**

–No. –Musité con voz apenas audible…

–Sam... Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Tenemos que? –Pregunté mirándolo furiosa y muerta de miedo. –Bueno en ese caso ¿Nos vemos otro día en un café? ¿Qué te parece de acá a unos 20 años? –espeté. –Yo no tengo planes ¿Y tú? ¿No? Estupendo, nos vemos, no me llames, yo lo haré… -Me intente bajar del coche, pero él me tomo por los hombros obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

–Sam es enserio…

– ¿De verdad? Lo mío también, no pienso ir ahí contigo y no hay modo de que me puedas obligar. –Agregué.

Me enfurruñe como una niña y puse la traba. Ja! que me bajara si podía...

Por supuesto que podía...y lo hizo, me sacó del auto a rastras dejando dentro mi último vestigio de dignidad (y eso que grité, le di golpes tantas veces pude, lo mordí, lo arañe… Estúpido Freddie, con sus enormes brazos poderosos y sexys… lo odio) y me metió en el ascensor del mismo modo… ¿Quería hablar? de acuerdo ¿Hablaríamos! _Le diría todas y cada una de las cosas que pensaba de él y no pararía ahí ¡También le diría que pensaba de Gracia, de su mamá y hasta de su abuelita!_

Oh Dios estaba tan furiosa. Entré como una bala en la sala y me senté en el sofá.

– ¿Que hace ella aquí?

_Genial,_ Gracia había recuperado su estrepitosa voz y no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. Bueno esto se estaba poniendo mejor al menos.

–No es un buen momento. –Dijo Freddie resaltando lo obvio.

– ¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO SAMANTHA PUCKETT AQUI? –Gritó y pude ver como se le caía una de sus rubias extensiones. Dios, que cuadro más patético.

–Créeme no vine por mi propia voluntad. –Comenté.

–Tú espérame –Me dijo Freddie. –Tú vete. –Le dijo a ella.

Gracia comenzó a sacudirse y sollozar como una vaca loca.

**_Me hubiera gustado darle una de mis pastillas pero:_**  
_**1)**__ Yo no las tenía allí_  
_**2)**__ No me siento muy comprensiva mientras me llamaba perra._

Freddie intentó calmarla y ella comenzó a golpearlo mientras él intentaba proteger su rostro. ¡Oh si esto era mejor que una película y yo tenía asientos en primera fila! Me puse cómoda mientras iban sacando todos sus trapos sucios.

–NO VAS A DEJARME POR ELLA, NO LO HARÁS. –Chilló ella.

_¡Ja, como si yo le fuera a dar una oportunidad!_

–CALLATE, TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE SAM...

–OH SI CLARO, FUI YO, TÚ NO TUVISTE NADA QUE VER

¡Por Dios, que poco hombre! Ósea esa actitud era tan "típicamente masculina". Seguro la culpa era de Gracia. Ósea ella era una zorra y todo pero tampoco podíamos considerarla una mujer fatal seduciendo a un hombre virgen. Que pocos pantalones tenía Freddie. Además eso era demasiada información para mi gusto. Digo, resérvense los detalles de quién sedujo a quién y en que cama fue. No los necesito.

Como sea en un universo aparte ellos dos seguían discutiendo y yo me esforcé por no escucharlos. Y lo logré. Ellos eran como dos marionetas moviendo sus bocas. Ya saben cómo los Muppets, Piggy y René, solo que Piggy estaba más delgada y a René le salía humo por las orejas… Era definitivamente una de las escenas mas patéticas que había visto en mi vida. De repente Gracia cogió su cartera y comenzó a golpear con ella a Frededie. Yo claro, no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada, al contrario, me dispuse a sacar mi pearphone y empezar a filmar cuando Freddie gritó "ayúdame". ¿Para que? se defendiera bastante bien él solito ¿o no? …A regañadientes me levanté del sofá y agarré a la loca por detrás.

– ¡Suéltame! –Gritó

–Hey, no es como si me gustara oler tu perfume. –Murmuré arrugando la nariz –y, a propósito, Gracia querida creo que se te cayó algo –y señalé su rubia extensión tirada en el piso.

Ella sollozó más fuerte y empezó a decirle un montón de cosas a Freddie. Alguien debería enseñarle a esa mujer a insultar, hasta en eso era estúpida. Como sea ella y él siguieron discutiendo. Yo volví al sofá..._ ¿Brad habría pagado la cuenta? Creo que me correspondía haberle dado la mitad, cuando vuelva lo voy a llamar... ¿Habrá algo bueno en la tele? Es sábado, la tv apesta los sábados._ Prendí el televisor y puse MTV. Creo que ellos seguían discutiendo, no lo sé muy bien, en un momento me dio un poco de sueño pero un grito de Gracia me desperezó. Al final Freddie la echó y ella preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir?".

–Ejem… –Intervine. –Creo que te esta mostrando donde esta la puerta, no es para tanto, digo no eres la única a la que se la mostró, y míralo por el lado bueno: yo salí por esa puerta hace exactamente una semana y ahora aquí me tienes, creo que es giratoria. –Agregué.

Gracia adoptó una expresión desolada que me recordó a una pintura impresionista. Ya saben "el grito" de Munch. Su boca se abrió y sus dedos sujetaron su cara estirada.

_Oh habría pagado por tener una fotografía de eso. Era un momento Kodak. La clase de foto que me gustaría tener sobre mi repisa para la posteridad. La clase de foto que te levanta el ánimo en tus días tristes._

Finalmente terminó la obra cuando el tipo malo sacó a la loca por la puerta. Aplaudí de pie. Los actores habían estado sublimes. Yo nunca había creído en las dotes histriónicos de Freddie pero esto merecía un Golden Globe. Él me miró y musitó "tenemos que hablar"

–Oh no, no lo creo, ya vi suficiente por hoy –Afirmé. –Llévame casa.

Me ignoró categóricamente y preguntó:

– ¿Que hacías con Brad?

–Ultimábamos detalles para una noche de pasión. –Bromeé.

– ¡Sam!

–Comíamos como lo hacen las personas comunes y corrientes, como amigos.

–Él no quiere ser tu amigo. –Dijo en tono muy serio.

–Oh ¿De verdad? Supongo que eso explica que me tocara las rodillas por debajo de la mesa. –Fingí reflexionar.

–Sam no estoy de humor...

–YO TAMPOCO. –Grité. –Así que llévame a mi casa. Ya vi suficiente por hoy.

–Sam tenemos que hablar...

¿Que no había oído eso antes? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estábamos hablando?

–Mira yo me voy, contigo, en un taxi o si prefieres le digo a Brad que venga por mi ¡Pero me voy!

Refunfuñó, pero lo aplaqué con eso de Brad y aceptó llevarme. De acuerdo teníamos que hablar, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. Además ya estaba cansada de todo... cansada de Freddie, de Chad, de Gracia y de mi misma. De mi bipolaridad. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que veía al final del túnel y les aseguro que no era luz. A veces creo que Freddie tenía razón con respecto a los dos: no estábamos yendo a ningún lado, solo a hacernos más daño. Y de pronto todo cobraba un nuevo sentido. Entre el ir y venir de hacerle daño a Freddie había recuperado algo verdaderamente importante: mis sueños.

Mis sueños me darían la fuerza para estar lejos de él. _O por lo menos con eso contaba._

* * *

_**Hey! Les cuento algo?**_

_Se aproxima el final._

_Se viene el último capitulo de esta historia... O tal vez no, quién sabe?_

_Quieren que termine esta historia?_

_Necesito saber sus opiniones al respecto así que por favor dejen sus reviews y en el proximo capitulo (que es el último) sabrán que se viene, en base a sus reviews!_

_Saludos! Los quiero... No leemos la otra semana_

_:)_

**Militha93**__


	17. Adiós

_**Hey! Sabían que aquí nada me pertenece? :( Sí, yo solo hago la adaptación.**_

_**Y Solo falta un capitulo para el final... Sí, me equivoqué, cuando dije en el capitulo anterior que este sería el capitulo final.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Adiós…**

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Ah, sí, en el auto de Freddie, con él hacia mí casa.

No voy a hacer más hincapié en que mi vida es un fiasco porque eso ya salta a la vista, pero no puedo dejar de mencionar que al entrar en el auto yo parecía haber ingresado en el túnel del tiempo. Ya saben, como soy una estúpida, no pude evitar que mi mente evocara recuerdos que yo había luchado por enterrar. Pero es como dice la canción, hay recuerdos que nos acechan y no importa cuanto pensemos que los borramos, siempre volverán, para hacernos llorar cuando nadie nos ve… Además no es como si dar un paso al costado significara acabar con lágrimas y todo. En ese preciso momento yo tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que me largué a llorar como una histérica.

Ahí lo tienen. _Esa es la verdad._

_Soy débil, inestable y tonta, tan tonta que me da vergüenza contarlo._

Vergüenza porque lloré en el auto de Freddie. Porque él frenó y entonces lloré entre sus brazos. Él me abrazó como si fuera una muñeca de cristal y me dio un beso en la cabeza murmurando contra mi oído que todo estaba bien, y… ¡Demonios! Yo sabía que no era así, pero igual le creí porque es Freddie... ¿eso lo explica todo y no explica nada eh? ...pero cuando se quiere tanto a alguien que su sola presencia llena tu vida supongo que esas palabras cobran sentido.

_¿Que por qué lo quiero?_

_No lo sé, tengo mil motivos para no hacerlo... La cuestión debe resumirse a que soy una idiota...y por eso sollocé más fuerte y lo abracé más._

–Este es un buen momento para hablar. –Musitó él.

Asentí y me separé de él. Pensé en decírselo y en cambio solo pude quedarme callada mientras él tomaba la palabra

–Sam yo te quiero, mas que a mi vida te quiero, y fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes… -Bajo la mirada avergonzado, suspiro y continuo –Pero solo pasó media hora desde que tú te fuiste de casa y supe que te quería en mi vida para siempre, estaba desesperado intentando no correr detrás de ti, pensando que podrías considerarlo ofensivo o algo así, o que me odiabas por saber que te había engañado, sigo temiendo que no quieras saber nada mas conmigo y lo peor es que estas en tu derecho. Así están las cosas… -Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos. –Te amo, y como soy todo un egoísta, te estuve persiguiendo... ¡Demonios! Hasta llamé a Gibby para que me ayudara... ¿Y que ocurrió entonces?...me enteré que tú también me engañabas –una punzada de dolor pasó por sus ojos. –Y estoy tan mal que pensé _"bueno si ella también me engañó, entonces me puede perdonar"_. –Sonrió. – ¿No pienso bien eh? Eso me pasa por estar sin ti, te mentí Sam. Te mentí... nuestra relación era especial, era perfecta, pero cuando un día me desperté por la mañana sin verte en la cama… me sentí tan infeliz y me asusté... Sam, di algo...

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? Sé que eres el señor independencia, sé todos y cada uno de esos detalles, y amé todo, cada parte por igual. Y pensé que quizás, solo quizás, si yo te amaba lo suficiente, tú dejarías atrás todo... Me esforcé como una loca por hacer de nuestra vida juntos algo tan perfecto que no quisieras estar en ningún otro lado... Y ahora entiendo que hice todo mal... por qué dejé mi vida en suspenso... Y ahora todo está más claro, yo me equivoque tanto como tú… Yo no puedo regalar amor ni tampoco mendigarlo...

–Te amo Sam, de verdad. No digas nada y escúchame...

–No escúchame tú a mí –rogué. –Por una vez sé lo que es mejor para mí, para los dos. Freddie tú no necesitas a alguien como yo, necesitas a alguien que vaya a la par de ti, que disfrute y comparta tus logros pero a un nivel menos profundo, que solo quiera una parte de tu tiempo, un pedacito de tu corazón y se conforme con tenerte... Y yo no soy esa persona.

_Yo no era esa persona._

_No era la persona para él... no era la mujer indicada para el amor de mi vida._

_¿Triste no?_ Pero me apegué a la frase_ "si lo amas déjalo libre". _Y luche por no derrumbarme, hasta que atravesé la puerta de mi casa... Después no me acuerdo que pasó… lloré, lloré y lloré... deseé morirme un par de veces... y al final no estaba tan mal del todo.

Al final resulté ser fuerte o por lo menos parecerlo, aunque sé cómo se ve desde fuera, como si yo fuera una cobarde que huye de todo. Tal vez si... ya no me importa. Ya no había reconciliación posible, ni marcha atrás, ni nada...

Sentí que esa vez era la definitiva. Supe que lo era... y de verdad dolió más que nada en el mundo, más que su engaño, más que todo...lo acababa de perder...peor que eso, yo lo había desterrado de mi vida. Irónicamente mi venganza se había completado, pero la persona que lloraba sin control en mi cama no se daba por aludida.

A veces me gustaría poder entenderme a mi misma. Por primera vez sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sin embargo me faltaba el valor para levantarme de la cama y tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Pero me tenía que ir. Era necesario.

_Había perdido de todos los modos posibles y cuando es así lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte con altura, por eso hice un llamado y sellé el final de esta historia._

Porque era el momento de decir _adiós..._

_Porque a veces no es ni contigo ni sin ti, simplemente no se puede, ni ahora, ni después, ni nunca..._

* * *

_**O.o Habrá algún modo de esta historia termine en Seddie?**_

_**Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo! ;)**_

_**Por que esta historia ya llega a su fin... (aparentemente)**_

Espero les guste lo que se viene. :)

Nos leemos la proxima semana!

**Militha93**

_PD. Hoy no actualizaré Calle con Dos Direcciones, probablemente lo haré mañana a pasado mañana... Y cuando lo haga probablemente actualizaré esta historia también. Quiero decir, el final de esta historia. Así que Atentos!_


	18. ¿El Fin?

**Último Capitulo**

* * *

_iCarly no es mío... Esta historia tampoco... pero aquí estoy, adaptando el último capitulo... Espero les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: ¿El fin?**

**F**reddie se levantó con los ojos rojos y captó la insistente luz. Su cuarto, su cama...y el perfume que tan bien conocía y que estaba a punto de perder para siempre. Tan solo de pensarlo se le hizo un hueco en el estómago. Si tan solo le hubiera explicado mejor... si claro como si hubiera algo peor que lo que tenía que decir.

Pero si había algo peor, y Freddie lo supo. Lo supo cuando leyó el mail de Sam. Lo supo esa noche cuando se emborrachó. Lo supo cuando el poco sentido que le quedaba en su vida, se perdió por completo…

(Correo de Sam, para Freddie y Chad)

_Lo sé, lo sé, no es mi estilo escribir mails, es más cosa tuya Freddie. Además es de pésimo gusto escribírselos a los dos juntos. Casi de tan mal gusto como desaparecer enviando solo un mail o interesarse por una chica loca e histérica, si leyeron bien, eso soy, y por ende ustedes tienen un gusto pésimo._

_Empecemos por ti Chad, a ti tengo menos cosas que decirte, lo otro va a estar largo..._

_Chad eres un chico increíble, lindo, inteligente, confiable y obvio estas buenísimo. ¿No crees que puedas conseguirte algo mejor que una chica medio enamorada de su ex enfrascada en una venganza? ¿Y si tanto me quieres como dices en ningún momento pensaste meterme al manicomio? Ósea ¡Estoy mal! Mírame, contratando un tipo para que finja ser mi novio._

_Chad tienes un problema, de lo contrario no te habría interesado en mí. Soy un caso perdido, en cualquier segundo puede estallar una tormenta a mí alrededor. Te has preguntado ¿Por qué te gustan las mujeres problemáticas? ...Creo que tiene que ver con tu infancia, todo tiene que ver con la infancia por estos días... Quizás por eso seas modelo cuando eres muy inteligente para eso, quizás por eso quieras ser actor sin siquiera poder memorizar dos líneas. Sin ofensas eh, pero estas mal._

_De todos modos me caes bien, me ayudaste mucho, pero lo nuestro ¿Cómo decirlo? No va a ningún sitio. No te quiero hacer daño, pero tú pareces masoquista. Mira tienes que conseguirte un empleo, uno de verdad. Y una novia... también una de verdad y que no esté medicada preferentemente. Si, tomo Valium y en grandes cantidades y lo mezclo con otras cosas. Bueno que tengas un buen día y no llores por mí, no lo merezco, ni siquiera merezco que conserves este mail a menos que te sirva como guía de qué tipo de mujeres no valen la pena._

_Freddie: ¡Ay Freddie, Freduccini! A ti ni siquiera sé que decirte. No te voy a pedir perdón ¿Cómo crees? ¿Piensas que te mereces una explicación o algo así? Lo dicho, tú y yo estamos mal... Somos compatibles si, como lo son el fuego y la gasolina, y ya viste los resultados. Asi que decidí preservar mi salud mental a riesgo de perder mi corazón. No me dejaste otra salida. TU NO QUIERES QUE TE QUIERA COMO YO TE QUIERO QUERER. Y no tengo ganas de imponerme._

_La verdad últimamente me estas molestando demasiado y en ningún momento terminé por entender todo ese asunto de Gracia. Lo que salta a la vista es que te la tiraste. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien. No, yo no me tiré a Chad aunque ganas no me faltaron, pero tengo un extraño sentido de la decencia muy poco común en estos días. Pregúntale a Gracia que es eso, no creo que en su vida haya oído algo tan gracioso como una mujer decente. _

_¿Estás enojado? ¿Triste? No me decido. Tal vez no te importo, a lo mejor solo te importas tú, y yo soy como si fuera una extensión de ti. Quiero creer que me quieres y así justificar esto que estoy haciendo, porque es la mejor decisión para los dos y es la primera cosa desinteresada que hago aunque parezca que destilo egoísmo._

_Voy a aclararte un punto, no hubo otro hombre, solo fue mi orgullo pisoteado y la idea ridícula de contratar a un actor que se hiciera pasar por mi novio (si obvio voy a dejar de ver tanta telenovela)_

_¿Qué pasó?_

_Él se enamoró de mi… ¿Verdad que esta de película?_

_Sí encontré al hombre perfecto y sigo estando como estaba, enamorada de ti. Lo que no nos sirve a ninguno de los dos. Yo no hago nada con tu indiferencia y tú no vas a llegar muy lejos con mi amor. Yo necesito un hombre que de todo por mí, tú necesitas a alguien que no ponga en riesgo tu bien forjada existencia. Creo que lo llaman "incompatibilidad de caracteres". Bueno si eso te hace sentir mejor en el proceso de "vengarme de ti" todo salió mal. Sufrí y aprendí una importante lección:__** Yo soy mi peor enemiga. Yo y el amor que siento por ti.**_

_Igual quiero que sepas que hice todo tipo de estupideces por ti... Un día deberías juntarte con Chad a preguntarle, no me siento bien por eso ni por nada de esto. Tampoco por irme, pero necesito tiempo y espacio para "Sanarme". Oye odio las despedidas ¿tú no? Me diste dos años maravillosos enserio... Y haberte conocido esta entre las diez mejores cosas de mi vida(sospecho que entre el número uno y el dos). Irme ahora seguro esta entre las peores... porque aunque yo y medio mundo lo repita en el fondo no creo eso de que a veces amar no es suficiente. Al final resulté la típica chica que cree en cuentos de hadas y busca a su príncipe azul. Que boba._

**_Para hacerte esto más fácil escribí una serie de razones por las cual no soy la chica indicada para ti:_**

**_1. Estoy Loca_**  
**_2. Soy una jodida Cabrona _**  
**_3. No cuento buenos chistes _**  
**_4. La mayoría de las veces no entiendo los tuyos... pero igual me rio porque Tú sonríes _**  
**_5. No sé si lo sabías pero... Soy una cursi reprimida_**  
**_6. Cuando hace frío se me da por quedarme en la cama y ver películas tristes. Y cuando no hace frío también_**  
**_7. Como muchos Grasitos. _**  
**_8. Soy demasiado Hambrienta. _**  
**_9. Todo lo que intento resolver Siempre se arruina _**  
**_10. No me entiendo _**  
**_11. Tampoco te entiendo_**  
**_12. Últimamente se me ha dado por el altruismo _**  
**_13. A veces de verdad creo que puedo cambiar el mundo _**  
**_14. A veces creo que puedo cambiarte a ti _**  
**_15. Escucho a Paquita la del Barrio (Lo puedes comprobar en el primer capítulo de esta historia)_**  
**_16. Soy pésima diciendo Adiós..._**

* * *

Esa parte tonta de mi esperó hasta el último momento en que se anunciase el vuelo _L.A-Londres_ para abordar. Esa parte esperó ver a Freddie corriendo entre equipajes, dándome una razón para quedarme, para creer. Esa parte murió a las 12:15 cuando el Boeing 345 despegó en un vuelo de casi 11 horas, donde varios pasajeros se preocuparon por la rubia que lloraba en la tercera fila de primera clase.

Varias veces durante este último mes me he preguntado si he hecho las cosas bien... Londres es una ciudad curiosa, no creo poder acostumbrarme nunca a tanto ajetreo, pero también estoy enamorada perdidamente de ella. En cada rincón, en casa esquina, pareciera que estuviera a punto de escribirse una historia de amor. No la mía por supuesto ¿Pero saben? Es bueno leer otras historias para variar en lugar de contar. Creo que alcancé la serenidad o algo que se le parece.

Hace poco firmé un contrato para conducir un programa de cocina internacional, pero al estilo Docureality(*), pues el programa se centra en la colaboración de los inmigrantes en la cocina londinense. Así que cada programa estaré con personas de distintas nacionalidades y compartiremos la cocina y haremos algunas cosas locas, pero lo más importante, compartiremos sus historia. De verdad son historias que me parecen importantes contar, así como esta. No sé quién la lea. Supongo que alguien lo hará y por eso quiero dejar un final feliz, aquí va:

_**¡Estoy soltera y feliz!**_

No es como si no tuviera con quién estar ¿_o si_?

Ahora sé lo que todo el mundo se está preguntando _¿Para qué demonios conté esta historia si no es de amor?_

_**Error, si es una historia de amor, de amor propio.**_

Y además tengo un punto, uno realmente importante... _¡Los hombres nos prefieren cabronas!_

Así que dejen de tratarlos bien...

* * *

o

o

o

* * *

_Hey, Chad!_

_Acabo de firmar un contrato para un nuevo Programa Increíble, con un director nuevo de Seattle pero que reside acá en Londres. El tipo súper misterioso... ni siquiera he hablado dos palabras con él pero me considera perfecta para este proyecto. ¿Qué puedo decir? lo soy. De seguro le habrá encantando mi minúscula sección de cocina en iTv. En fin, dentro de una semana empiezo a grabar "Sabores del Mundo" Desde un barrio Italiano. Ya estoy ansiosa. La Producción me dijo que empezaremos con la historia de una chica que luego de dos años viviendo en Londres se reencuentra con el amor de su vida y se dio cuenta que por culpa de malentendidos y algunos secretos se distanciaron. Sin embargo para subsistir en esta ciudad hicieron una sociedad y abrieron un restaurante, pero él se ha vuelto frío y distante porque piensa que ella lo dejó por seguir a otro._

_Lo sé, parece de Telenovela, me sorprende que estas cosas pasen en la vida real. Suena prometedora... Bueno ya me voy, te escribo cuando pueda._

_P.d: Cuídate. _  
_p.d2: ¿Has notado como no nombré a Freddie? Ups creo que eso cuenta como no nombrarlo..._

_…Sam…_

* * *

–Es una tontería, de verdad creo que necesitas ayuda, mira deberías haberle dicho la verdad, no puedes culparla por lo que pasó.  
–Claro que puedo, a ella no le importó, nunca le interesó en verdad saberlo, solo se fue detrás del idiota que siempre quiso.  
–Otra vez con eso, solo déjala en paz ¿ok?  
–No...  
– ¿Qué?  
–Que no, ella no me dio oportunidad a nada, ella tuvo la culpa de todo lo que pasó después.

* * *

**Toda historia tiene dos versiones. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Y cuando algunas se terminan de escribir otras simplemente acaban de empezar. Pero en muchas ocasiones quedan cosas por decir, cosas por hacer. Quizás se puede ir lejos pero eso no quiere decir que la vida no siga su curso en todos aquellos que dejamos atrás. Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Lo que no dijimos, lo que no quisimos escuchar, y los corazones que rompimos... y por algún equilibrio o causa-efecto del universo todo nos llega, funciona como un reloj, así de fácil, así de maravilloso. Tan solo que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen...**

**Tan solo que a veces es demasiado tarde para entender... **  
**Y para segundas oportunidades...**

**Y lo que queda por decir...no es bueno...**

**Los reencuentros no siempre son felices...**

* * *

_Que dicen? ¿continuamos con esta historia?_

_Les interesa leer si estos chicos llegan a comer perdices en _

**_La Venganza del Príncipe Sapo_**

**_?_**

**_Ud. Me avisan Y Yo publico la Historia!_**

**_Claro, sólo si de verdad quieren leerla!_**

**_Yo sólo diré, que esta muy buena :D_**

**Militha93**


End file.
